Heaven or Hell
by Dairaion8088
Summary: Rated R for graphic language and violenece, maybe potential lemons, and a lot of other stuff. LynTacticianMarqui! GuyPriscilla! And many more! Finally an UPDATE! CHAPTER 10!
1. Planning the Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or the cast. I'm just using them for your and my entertainment.  
  
DaiRaion: Yo I'm back from suspension for a reason god only knows why.  
  
Eliwood: So... What did you do?  
  
DaiRaion: Quiet you!  
  
Eliwood: Yes sir...  
  
Hector: ...What a wuss...  
  
DaiRaion: Quiet Hector!  
  
Hector: Humph! I'm not Eliwood.  
  
DaiRaion:(Casting Ereshkigal) would you please repeat that?  
  
Hector...I ah said...Y-Yes sir...(Damn... how'd he get that spell anyway?)  
  
DaiRaion: ...Better (Still hits him with the Ereshkigal).  
  
Lyn: Sad... Enjoy!  
  
Chapter1: The Plan for the Reunion.  
  
"Hey, Marqui. What's up with you? You never trusted rumors like this, so why now?" "Leave him alone Legault. Even if this is odd of Marqui, he's never done anything foolish as our tactician three years ago, and he hasn't failed us in the past two years since we joined his company. He's earned my trust. And that's hard to do. So you should do the same." "I hear what your saying Raven. But this is strange. You have to agree with that." "Yeah... I guess." Three years have passed since the battle with Nergal and slaying the dragon. After all the fighting was over, almost everyone said their goodbyes and parted ways. However they all made sure to keep contact as a symbol of the bond they all formed. The one who was on everyone's mind for the past three years was the tactician that led them all to victory. The tactician simply known as 'Marqui'. Everyone couldn't help but wonder what has become of him? Especially Lyn. Marqui himself is now a wondering tactician for hire. A year after he gave silent farewell to everyone he started running in to familiar faces. So now with Raven "The Anti-Hero", "The Hurricane" Legault, the "Angel of Death" Jaffar, and "The Saint of Swords" Guy. They go around and defend villages for money.  
  
But currently they are now following a rumor heard in a town they just passed through, and are now in the one place they thought they would never step foot in again...Nergal's old strong hold. Broken pillars and collapsed walls was all that remained after that hellish battle. Figuring it would better for them split up Marqui suggested that since Legault and Jaffar are both former Black Fang members that they would have a much higher chance of finding what sought. Guy decided to pair up with Legault as to watch his back in case of any trouble. Raven paired up with Jaffar. Not that he needed anyone (or wanted) to watch his back. Marqui searched the main hall by himself. And as he rummaged through the rubble he two things continued flash through his mind. The first being the rumor of four legendary items that Nergal secretly discovered. The "Demona", a sword that destroys all. Enemy and wielder. An axe called the "Reaver", a shield, and... the "Hell Seal". The name of the last item sent shivers down his spine, but quickly faded as the other thought flashed through his mind. "...Lyn."  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile at a familiar hut on the Sacaen fields, plans were being made for a long overdo reunion. So far the only one's there besides Lyn (its her place) was Florina, her two older sisters Fioria and Farina. Wil and Rebeeca came together, and Nino. Since poor Wil was the guy there he had to wait out side by himself while all the girls where inside preparing a feast of food for the reunion and at the same time chatting away about well...girl...ah stuff.  
  
"Oh yeah, this is going to be great! Seeing everyone again all at once!" said Farina hacking away at what seemed like a giant wild pig that looked like it had an encounter with a guillotine.  
  
"Yes. It has been a long time. I wonder how much they've all changed, if at all." Said Fioria who was now magically holding the cleaver that Farina was using to disfigure the dead meat.  
  
"So Nino, how's life treating you?" asked Rebecca who was mixing some type of pastry in a big bowl. And clearly from all the flour on her face she wasn't doing as great she thought she would.  
  
"I guess I'm doing fairly well. I work part-time in a vendor, I teach people a bit of magic, and sometimes I use my magic to entertain children."  
  
"Sounds like a lot of work."  
  
"Not really. Actually quit easy. And fun at the same time."  
  
"Rebecca." Florina spoke as she stopped slicing vegetables, "You came her together with Wil so..."  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"So... are you two... you know..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well...um... I mean are you two-"  
  
"She's trying to ask is..." Farina butted in, "are you and Wil 'bed buddies'?"  
  
"(BLUSH) Farina!" Florina halfway screamed. "That rude!"  
  
"Yeah." Rebecca casually answered going back to her mixings. The other four young women turned their heads in her direction with an expression in the middle of surprised and interested. "You and Wil actually...?!" Lyn finally spoke up. "How long have you two...?" "A little over two years now." "Alright, pigtails!" Farina cheered. "I should of known. You two always did work well together." Said Fioria placing down some dinner plates "And you couldn't ask for a nicer guy than Wil." Florina praised with envy.  
  
"Yeah he is a nice guy...But..."  
  
"But what?"Asked Lyn.  
  
"Well he is a nice guy (blush)...but once the door of the bedchamber closes, he becomes beast!"  
  
-  
  
"(Sneezes) Man, why do I have to stay outside?" Wil pouted. "Man. Maybe I should go and find some fruit hanging a tree and shoot it, or... something." "Wil!" A voice called out. "Wil! Why are you sitting on the ground like that?" Wil looked up to a face he hasn't seen in quite a long time. "Kent? Kent!" "Hello Wil. It's been a while hasn't?" greeted the crimson shield as he dismounted his steed. "Why are out here? Are you the only person here?" Wil stood up and greeted his old friend with firm but friendly handshake, "Well met. And to answer your question, no I'm not the only one here." "Then why do I find you out here alone?" "Arhhh! They won't let me come in while prepare food for the reunion." "Who are they?" Kent raised an eyebrow. "Rebecca, Lyn, Nino, Fioria, Farina, and Florina" the young sniper sulked." Well... I have introduce myself and let my fiancée know I'm here, so why don't you come in along with me?" "Kent. I always did like your attitude."  
  
-  
  
While this was accruing in the plains, back at the dread Isle at the Dragon's Gate, Marqui's four companions listened as some screeching roar echoed all around. Remembering how Marqui was all alone in this place the all hustled back to where they started. When they all arrived another screeching roar echoed came from the direction the young tactician went. "What in all the hells was that?!" asked Raven as he readied his Regal Sword and shield. "Don't ask me." Said Guy as he pulled out his trust Killing Edge along with Jaffar.  
  
"Run!!"  
  
That's what they all heard just before they saw Marqui blitzing out of dark hall and passing them without pause. "Why?! What is it?!" As if on key to Raven's question, a giant wyvern emerged flying out of hall snarling and growling. "Its THAT!" Marqui called from the distance, while still running! The others quickly followed suit as the giant wyvern also chased them now with an insane look of hunger in its eyes. Legault and Jaffar had to be the fastest ones there; so it took them no time almost no time at all to catch up with Marqui. Coming up after was Guy, who looked terrified beyond compare. Raven was the most far back, closes to the beast, which took a quick swipe with its claws. Fortune for Raven he got his shield to protect him. But was still powerful enough to knock him off balance and cause him to fall. The wyvern was about come crashing down on him, but he managed to roll out of the way and slice the tip of its tail off. The beast screamed at the loss of its tail and batted Raven across the face out of retaliation, sending him smashing into a wall. As it closed in for the kill, Jaffar stabbed it in the sides of its neck with both of his swords. The huge wyvern roared as it swung its head around trying to shake Jaffar off. Guy came in running at blinding speed and stabbed it in its side causing it scream in great pain. But despite all the wounds it received it was strong enough to keep on fighting. "Man... looks like I might have to get involved too!" said Legault. But before he was allowed to draw his sword, Marqui put his hand up in protest. "No Legault." He ordered, "You would die for sure if went at that thing!"  
  
"Then what?!"  
  
"... I'll handle this." Before Legault could protest, Marqui dashed at the beast. Stopping only a few feet away from it he flung open his cape, reveling a familiar sword hanging on left hip. "Lyn..." he spoke in to himself, "I by this sword; I will see you again!" He charged once more drawing sword known as the Sol Katti, "Jaffar, DON'T-MOVE!" and with one blinding fast and powerful cut, he took the massive wyvern's head clean off!  
  
-  
  
Back in Lyn's home; while walking up stairs Lyn felt a strange sensation come over her while gripping the handle of her Mani Katti. This has been happening occasionally ever since Marqui disappeared two tears ago with the Sol Katti and a lot of other items from the great battle. 'There's that feeling again.' She thought. 'Sword of spirits. What are you trying tell me? Why do pulse like that whenever I hold you? Why do you cry-out when I want to?'  
  
"Lyn?"  
  
The voice of Florina broke Lyn out of her questioning thoughts. "F- Florina?" "Are you ok? You were just staring off into space again." With her best fake smile Lyn gave her closes friend what was by now her most common lie/answer for that question. "I'm perfectly fine Florina. You know this." But she's herd that to many times not realize that was a load of bull.  
  
"Well... if you say so. But please, if there is something bothering tell me, ok?"  
  
"Florina..."  
  
"Or better yet, tell Marqui when he gets here! He a lot smarter than I am. And he's good with this sort of stuff!"  
  
"Florina. Who said Marqui was coming?! We haven't herd from him ever since Eliwood's ceremony."  
  
"Priscilla got a letter from Raven saying that himself, Guy, Marqui, Jaffar, and Legault will come to the reunion!"  
  
"Really."  
  
Rather lost for words, Lyn replaced her fake smile with more honest one. "Well then that means we'll definitely have to make food. So lets go!"  
  
Feeling surprisingly light Lyn couldn't help but think about what Florina just told her.  
  
"Marqui..., Legault, Raven, Jaffar, Guy. Hm. Must not be to much conversations in that group."  
  
Hector: So what's up with Lyn's Mani Katti?  
  
DaiRaion: I said quiet! (Hits him with the Ereshkigal)  
  
Lyn: Do you think people will review?  
  
DaiRaion: I hope so. I would have been put this up if I didn't get suspended for a certain Final Fantasy fic, which I can't say anymore about.  
  
Hector: Hey! How come you let her speak-?!  
  
(Yet again he gets hit with the Ereshkigal)  
  
Eliwood...(pokes him in his side with a stick)...(raises his hand like a little kid).  
  
DaiRaion: You may speak...so what is it?!  
  
Eliwood: Sir... I think you killed him...  
  
DaiRaion: ...Yeah...and?  
  
Eliwood: ...You really hated your suspension, huh?  
  
DaiRaion: Yep. Now if you will...  
  
Eliwood: Join us next time on Fire Emblem's: Heaven or Hell, Chapter2: Let the Party Begin!  
  
Lyn: Till then!  
  
DaiRaion: R&R! 


	2. It Party time!

Disclaimer: Same as last time. I don't own Fire Emblem or the cast. I'm just using them for your and my entertainment. So Nintendo, please don't!  
  
Hector: ...(whisper) Hey Eliwood...  
  
Eliwood: ...  
  
Hector: ... Eliwood...  
  
Eliwood: ...  
  
Hector: ... ELIWOOD!!  
  
DaiRaion: Damn it! I said...QUIET!! (Damn nears kill him with Excalibur.)  
  
Eliwood: ...(Hector...you fool).  
  
Lyn: Well seeing how as Dai is busy kicking the shit out of Hector...Enjoy chapter 2!  
  
Hector: FOR THE LOVE GOD! MERCY!!!  
  
DaiRaion: Not a chance in hell!  
  
Chapter2: Let the Party Begin!  
  
Two days after almost getting mauled by the massive wyvern, the group of five travels across the roads as they headed for the Sacen Plains for the reunion that's been planed. And walking seemed a lot longer since no one in the group was that much of a talker. Well unless you count Guy and Legault. "Hey Raven old buddy!" Legault called out. "So what did you get your baby sister for the reunion?" "None of your business."  
  
"Ahhh! Don't be that way! Come on."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hey, if you tell me, I promise not to steal it."  
  
"Try and I'll sever your hands from your wrist!"  
  
"Kidding! Kidding! I'm just messing with you man."  
  
Guy overlooked his two comrades bicker like two old friends would. He wanted to speak to someone too. But beside from himself, only Marqui and Jaffar were not talking. Remembering one time when he tried to hold a conversation with Jaffar he was almost killed. So to avoid that from happening for a second time he decided to walk along side Marqui. "Hey Marqui."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What you did back on Dread Isle was amazing!"  
  
"N-Not really..."  
  
"How can you say that?! It was like watching Karel! Or Karla! Maybe even Lyn!"  
  
"Lyn, huh?"  
  
"Well...yeah."  
  
"Well... you guys did some how convince me to join in Arena matches. Or maybe it's the Sol Katti. Well what ever it is it's working for me, right? But Guy let me ask you question now."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"When you see her are you going to her how you feel?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't give me that 'huh' shit, you know I'm speaking of Priscilla!" Almost quicker than lightning the young tactician mouth was cover by Guy who was nervously looking back at Raven. "God! I he didn't hear you did he?!" Marqui removed the panicked sword master's hand from his mouth and shook his head in disbelief. "Are you still worried how Raven will take it?" "Worried!?" Guy softly screamed through his teeth.  
  
"He'll try and kill me for sure!"  
  
"Ridiculous."  
  
"Ridiculous?! Marqui! Do you or do you not remember what happen to Sain?"  
  
Taking a moment to recall what happen to Sain and how Raven almost beat him to death after continuously flirting with Priscilla. Of course Sain didn't tell what happened to his face as to why it was all bruised up. He simply lied and said "Oh this! Fell of my horse!" as if anyone would by that. "...I see your point. Raven is a highly aggressive, highly overprotected brother." "Yeah..." said Guy with a somewhat rather unhopeful tone.  
  
"Hey. Just go for it."  
  
"But...how can I?"  
  
"Listen Guy. If you really want to let her know how you feel just tell her. She's 19 years old now, she can make her own decided in life. Raven cares a lot about her but he's got to realize she not child anymore and let choose what's best for her. Because if you wait to long and don't tell her now, you might never get another chance. She is quite attractive you know?"  
  
Bewildered and touched by Marqui's truthful words Guy almost wanted to turn around and strait up and tells Raven that he was in love with his sister. Then he was worried about how fast he'll draw his sword and cut his head clean off. "Marqui?" "Is that how truly felt about this sort of thing?" The tactician knew where he was going with this. He's wondering if he felt that way about Lyn. Ever since Lyn and he first meet four years ago he would often find himself asking himself the same question. 'I believe I might.' Being a tactician, he did not want to make many mistakes on the battlefield or in his life. He wasn't shore how exactly how she felt or considered him, so he put those thought in the back of complex mind.  
  
"..."  
  
"Marqui. Lets make a deal!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"If you tell Lyn how you feel, then I'll be brave as well and tell Priscilla exactly how I feel about her despite of Raven may feel or what he may do to me."  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"How about it?"  
  
"No. Lets make this challenge to see who will speak up first! If you tell Priscilla before I tell Lyn, I'll support you if Raven objects."  
  
"That sounds much better. I accept your challenge!"  
  
The two shook on it to seal the deal. "Oh Marqui. A word of advice; shave." Its true. He did need a good shave. Three years ago he 19 years old with scruffy here and a baby face. Now he's 22 with a 5o'clock shadow with longer scruffy hair. Long enough for a ponytail. "Heh. Yeah she may not remember me if I don't"  
  
-  
  
Back at Lyn's home, quit a bit more faces had arrived. Lord Pent and his wife Louis had arrived along with Hawkeye. An embarrassed Erk came along the always-perky Serra hanging of his left arm. Dorcas along with his wife Natalie. The ever-famous Sain had arrived a few hours after Kent had (its Sain people. You know what he was doing as soon he arrived). And lastly was Matthew who seemed to just appear out of thin air as usual. By now everything was in place for their reunion in five days. So now all that was left to do was wait for everyone to show up. So as to kill time felt the urge train. She regularly trained but for the first time in a long time she was struck with that familiar urge. "It's been a while since training felt so good. It might be sign of some sort." She voiced out expecting no answer from anything. "Really." A focused and familiar spoke. Lyn shot around to see some she definitely was expecting. "Karel?! Why are you here?" Karel didn't answer her. He merely unsheathed his crimson blade and pointed it at Lyn. She knew what he meant by this. With no words of her own, she nodded and readied her Mani Katti. A silence was formed. Not an unusual silence nor an uncomfortable silence. But rather it a silence filled with tension thick enough to choke someone. The wind. That was the only actual sound. The wind wasn't even blowing hard, and yet it was clear as a typhoon. Almost like phantoms, both Lyn and Karel vanished. Nowhere in normal sight, the two's swords could be heard clashing like crazy. The gleam from their blades flashed all around the area. Both reappeared with their backs facing each other. A small cut appeared on Karel's left cheek but it did not bother him, instead it actually brought a smirk to his unfazed face. "Guy...invited me to this reunion." Only saying that he sheathed his sword and walk back to her home.  
  
"What a strange man. Skilled...but strange."  
  
'What's even stranger is the Mani Katti seemed like it was moving by itself ever I felt like couldn't block in time. And I could hear it crying out when ever it was parried or deflected'  
  
"What dose it mean? What is it crying out for?"  
  
'Marqui, where are you? I need your advice. Your wisdom. But more than anything, I just need you!'  
  
-  
  
The days quickly pass, and the reunion is under way! Almost everyone was there! It was fantastic almost everyone was the as they were when they went their separate ways. Some even of them wed each other. Harken and Isadora was married, Kent and Fiora are engage, and Eliwood and Ninian also engaged. Bartre and Karla seem to have a love/hate thing going on. And Hector... well Hector is always Hector. "Lyn!" Eliwood called out to her. "Eliwood! Ninian! I'm glad you could make it!"  
  
"Hello, Lyn!"  
  
"Ninian you look great!"  
  
"As do you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Lyndis. Sorry I've been a little busy as of late, and haven't been able to spar with you or Hector."  
  
"Its fine Eliwood. I understand. And I told you call me Lyn!"  
  
"Sorry. It's a habit."  
  
"Lyn. Has Marqui come yet?"  
  
"No Ninian. He has not arrived yet."  
  
"Who cares? Legault and company is in the house!"  
  
Legault just arrived along with Jaffar, Guy, and Raven. But no Marqui. "Legault!" Matthew greeted his fellow thief. "Matthew!" He greeted him with a buddy buddy hug. Matthew gave one right back. They pulled apart and walked pass each other. When Legault wasn't looking Matthew reveled the he had just stolen from Legault. And oblivious to Matthew Legault had stolen his wallet!  
  
"How naive!" Matthew whispered.  
  
"What a novice!" Legault quietly boasted.  
  
"Guy! My old friend!"  
  
"Hey Matthew."  
  
"Its so good to that you haven't starved to death!"  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"JAFFAR!"  
  
"Nino get off! People are looking!"  
  
See old friends meet again made Lyn feel something good inside. However she help but wonder where Marqui was? "Guy, where is Marqui?"  
  
"Two days ago he said he had to get something. But he'll be here for sure!"  
  
Just then the sound of wheels caught everyone's attention. It was just over the hill near them. What is it?  
  
DaiRaion: BAM!  
  
Lyn: They actually stole each other's wallets (trying not to laugh)!  
  
Florina: Excuess me. But why am I here? Where are Eliwood and Hector?  
  
DaiRaion: Eliwood? Oh he's with Hector.  
  
Florina: Where is Hector?  
  
DaiRaion...E.R.  
  
Florina:...!!  
  
DaiRaion...You asked. Now please, if you would be so kind.  
  
Florina: Join us next time on Fire Emblem's: Heaven or Hell, Chapter3: Booze! Strip Poker! And Truth or Dare!  
  
Lyn: Florina gets drunk!  
  
Florina: WHAT??!!!!  
  
DaiRaion: R&R (vanishes in black flames)! 


	3. Winner take all! And loser takes it off!

Disclaimer: Even though Fire Emblem is a kick-ass series I regret to say I do not own it, it's characters, it's, stories, and etc.  
  
DaiRaion: Yo! Chapter 3 is here!  
  
Lyn: Sweet!  
  
DaiRaion: You know it girl!  
  
Florina: Eliwood... are you ok?  
  
Eliwood: (wiping tears from his eyes) I'd be fine if Hector wasn't in critical condition! (Starts crying) And it's "that" demon's fault (points at DaiRaion)!  
  
DaiRaion: ...(shows his fangs with an evil smile)!  
  
Lyn: What did you do to Hector?  
  
DaiRaion: Do you "really" want to know?  
  
Lyn: (shakes her head up and down)  
  
DaiRaion: He asked me if I could make a fic where "you" and "him" was a couple. So I said "NEVER!!!" and then I blasted him 50 times or more with Bolting.  
  
Florina. ...!  
  
Lyn: ...!!  
  
DaiRaion: ...What? ...Why the hell are you all staring at me like this?!  
  
Lyn: ...You're...my hero (runs over and hugs Dai like a huge teddy bear)!  
  
DaiRaion: Hey! Stop! People are looking! Start the damn fiction!  
  
Chapter3: Booze! Strip Poker! And Truth or Dare!  
  
As the source of the wheel sound became visible to everyone, two oh so familiar faces brought a welcome smile on the faces of everyone as the trusty transporter and his cart pulled up with his classic grin. "Hello, my friends!" greeted Merlinus, who was greeted kindly in return by his old friends. "Hey! Don't I get a hello too guys?" said Marqui, who was riding shotgun next to Merlinus.  
  
"Marqui! I'm so glad you came!" Lyn greeted happily and as calmly as she could, because deep down she wanted run over and hug him with the warmest regards. Marqui felt the same way, so he greeted her and everyone else with a smile and a nod.  
  
"Ah, Marqui!" Legault spoke up. "So you went to get Merlinus for the festivities!"  
  
"Well yeah...but..." luring them to the back of the kart, Marqui laid their eyes on the eight most expensive, finest, strongest batch of barreled wine in the land. "Haha... I also kind of also needed help carrying all this." He pointed  
  
Sain practically leap over everyone just to put his hands on the young tactician's shoulders and praise him for his generosity. "Marqui!" his eyes full of tears of joy, "...You're the man!!"  
  
"Okay Sain...we all understand your happy." Kent removed his best friend the tactician.  
  
"Okay...um if we're all done with that, lets unload this stuff! And get loaded ourselves!"  
  
"YEAH!!!!" Everyone screamed.  
  
Man, after that wine was unloaded, things were become livelier. All the bigger guys in the group decided to have a contest of strength by arm wrestling one another. And so far:  
  
Bartre had 11 wins, and 8 losses.  
  
Oswin had 13 wins, and 10 losses.  
  
Wallace also had 13 wins, and 5 losses.  
  
Geitz had 15 wins, and 2 losses.  
  
Dorcas had 12 wins, and 7 losses.  
  
Hawkeye had an amazing 29 wins, and 0 losses.  
  
But Hector seemed to be catching up with 24 wins and 0 losses  
  
"Oh boy..." Marqui quietly sighed, "Seems like the alcohol is kicking in..."  
  
Meanwhile Guy and Priscilla snuck away to talk in private, where no one could here them. "Good," Guy told himself mentally "nobody saw us."  
  
"Guy." Priscilla moved a bit closer to him, "So...what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
As certain as Guy was that he was ready to answer her, he was just as certain that her reaction would be a bad one. Damn it! He thought. How come it was so hard to say it?! And on his only possible chance at that!  
  
"Guy..." feeling as though that this uncomfortable silence needed to end Priscilla figured she would start up a conversation. "...You...you weren't always this tall."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Priscilla almost laughed at his confused expression as she moved in and compared their heights, seeing as they were practically the same height three years ago.  
  
"See?" she placed a hand on top of his head.  
  
"Yeah, w-well I uh... guess so." What the hell is the matter with me, he wondered. Suddenly his courage slowly starts to disappear after a simple touch on the head?!  
  
"So you've I hear from my brother that you all have been traveling with Mr. Marqui?"  
  
"Uh! Um yeah." Said Guy as he pulled himself away from his mental bashing. "It's been an interesting journey. I was able to experience a lot the world with him."  
  
"Oh. Is that so?" Priscilla raised an eyebrow of interest while taking a seat on the healthy grass. "Then you 'must' tell me all about it!" she patted a spot next to her.  
  
"It's a 'long' story."  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"Alright! You were warned." He sat beside her, "Your gonna get bored..."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
While Guy was alone with Priscilla, everyone else was starting to get really rowdy (thank to the hooch) and started doing wild activates! Well... except for Florina, that is. She was trying to convince her half-sober older sister Faria to not play a game of "Strip Poker" with "Sain".  
  
"Who you calling chicken?!" She screamed at Sain slamming her cup of alcohol on the table.  
  
"Sister, please! Your letting him trick you!"  
  
"That's right. Listen to baby sister. I can perfectly understand why you back down." Sain provoked.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Your afraid because beside from your armor, you've only got that one piece of clothing on!"  
  
Florina tried and tried to persuade her sister. But the words didn't even seem to register in Faria's head.  
  
"Florina!"  
  
"Uh... y-yes sister?"  
  
"Find us some cards!"  
  
"Oh-ho-ho! So your brave enough to challenge me 'the Great Sain!?'" said the ladies man while raising his cup in the air.  
  
"Brave enough? HA!" Faria laughed. "Going up against you will be so simple I'll remove my brestplate now, as a handicap."  
  
"Don't be angry when you lose."  
  
"Same to you little man."  
  
So Florina went and fond them some cards, and watched as they started playing their "friendly" game of cards.  
  
"Sister... you fool." Said a sad Florina. She took sip from a cup and observed as in the first game, Faria was first to lose. Drunk as she was, it didn't faze her. She simply removed one of her gloves and started reshuffling the deck.  
  
As the festivities went on, Marqui and Lyn sat at vacant table observing their friends have one hell of time. "They are an odd lot. But I must say its good to see everyone again." Marqui admitted while taking a quick swig of his drink."  
  
"Yes" Lyn agreed, "I must admit, after Eliwood's ceremony and becoming the new Marquee, things have been uneventful.  
  
"You mean 'boring'?"  
  
Lyn couldn't help but laugh. Usually it was Marqui using words such as 'uneventful' and her blunt 'boring'. She figured it was the liquor that caused this slight role reversal. "So why did you leave... so suddenly three years ago?"  
  
Well... it was expected. Marqui knew she would ask him that sooner or later. Oh well, he thought. Might as just tell the reason and get it over with. "Well, if you must know, I had to go and see... my mother."  
  
"Your mother?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You never did talk about you or your family...but anyway, please continue."  
  
"Yeah. Anyway I received word from a friend of mine in Etruria that she was on her death bed, and she wouldn't last much longer."  
  
"..."  
  
"So immediately I grabbed my old bag and close and hurried as fast as I could back home."  
  
"Did you...make it in time to see one last time?" "No. I arrived to late" Having also lost both her parents and listening to his story, Lyn was now starting to feel a little bad for having him tell her the story. "Sorry..."  
  
"No. I'm sorry, Lyn."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was in such a rush I forgot to empty bag." He took another hit from his drink. "I should've used my head and gave Athos's spell books to Pent, and your Sol Katti to you. I'm an ass."  
  
"Hey! Don't beat yourself up over it you were-!"  
  
"HELLO!!!!" a glowing red Florina came out of no where, damn near gave both the Tactician and Blade Lord a heart-attack! "Hehehehe! What are you four doing over here?! Huh?!"  
  
"GOOD-GOD! Florina give a man a heart-attack, why don't cha!" Marqui said, catching his breath.  
  
"Honestly! And besides, what's the matter with you?" Lyn scolded her.  
  
Florina couldn't stop giggling. Her cheeks were as red as stop sigh. And her body slightly kept on swerving about. 'Uh-oh...' Marqui thought, 'I've seen this before.'  
  
"Oh Lynnnnn..." said Florina before taking Marqui's drink from and started to down it.  
  
'Looks like I won't be finishing my drink.'  
  
"Uh... what is it Florina?"  
  
Florina slammed her cup (Marqui's) on the table, broke into a giggle, and asked the worst question a drunken person could probably ask. "Truth... or dare!?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Truth or Dare, you know?"  
  
"I think... I'll pass..."  
  
"TRUTH OR DARE!!?"  
  
Ok, Florina was officially freaking out Lyn. Personality was really messed up. "I guess I'll pick truth-"  
  
"Hey!" Marqui finally jumped in. "Florina, if you do a dare for me first, both Lyn and I will do dare. How about it?"  
  
"Oooooo (hick-up) kaaaaaay!"  
  
"Good here is what I want you to do. 'I dare you' to lay down on the ground face-down, close your eyes and count to 100!"  
  
"That's it!?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"This will be easy." Said the tipsy Pegasus knight as she fell forward to the ground (yikes)!  
  
"1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10...  
  
"...33...34...35-(zzzzzzzzzzzz...).  
  
"She's out." Said Marqui. "Okay Lyn, you grab her legs while I get her arms. And we'll bring her in your house." Normally as small as Florina is it wouldn't require two people to carry her, but since him and Lyn were slightly 'smashed' themselves, well...  
  
"Marqui, your still as sharp as ever."  
  
"Well maybe just a little. I have a lot of practice with the guys."  
  
"Right. But I wonder though. What or whose drink could of made her 'that' drunk only an hour into the party?"  
  
At another table, Erk was taking sips of his drink as he viewed Serra drinking what had to be more than pint of liquor.  
  
"Erky are you sure 'you' didn't take my drink, hmmmmm?"  
  
"I assure you I didn't. (But god do I feel sorry for whoever 'did' take it. There had to be a bit of everything strong in that cup!)  
  
-  
  
DaiRaion: Man where do I come up with this good stuff!  
  
Lyn: From your heart?  
  
DaiRaion: Sorry, don't have one.  
  
Eliwood: For once, I agree.  
  
DaiRaion: ...(kicks Eliwood in the back of the head 'hard').  
  
Lyn: I think you have a heart.  
  
DaiRaion: ...(glares).  
  
Lyn: Well I do!  
  
DaiRaion: ...Anyhow, where is Florina?  
  
Lyn: She said was thirsty and just left.  
  
DaiRaion: ...Rrriiighhhht.... ok. Luckily I always have a backup plan. Sain! Get in here!  
  
Sain: What's up boss? Is it time?  
  
DaiRaion: (nodes).  
  
Sain: All right then! Join us next time on Fire Emblem's: Heaven or Hell, Chapter4: Winner take all!  
  
Lyn: (hugs DaiRaion) I still say you have a heart!  
  
DaiRaion: Damn it would stop hugging me! And you guys out there, R&R!  
  
Sain: Hay I'll take that hug!  
  
Lyn: (Kicks him in the jaw 'hard'!)  
  
DaiRaion: ...Nice.  
  
-  
  
R&R Please! And thanks for reading! 


	4. The Party Ends

Disclaimer: Even though Fire Emblem is a kick-ass series I regret to say I do not own it, its characters, it's, stories, and etc. Anyway, don't sue or complain please!

DaiRaion: Yo! Chapter 4 has come mortals!

Lyn: Yay! Your back! (Tackles DaiRaion down with a hug)

Hector: Uh-oh

DaiRaion: Damn it woman, you got to stop doing this in front of the viewers!

Lyn: You demon! You went missing for three whole months! And you come back out of the blue and have the nerve to swear at me!? You no good piece of-!!

DaiRaion: Okay! Okay!! Geez, calm down.

Lyn: (Oh yeah! Before I forgetâ€) Dai-kun! While you were away, Hector was flirting with me! It was awful!

DaiRaion: (Sees Hector make a mad dash of an escape) Lyn

Lyn: Yes?

DaiRaion: I'm going to let you start the fic.

Lyn: Why? Where are you going?

DaiRaion: To haveâ€ (Cracks his knuckles) a little chat with Hector.

Lyn: Gotcha! Ok, and with out further interruption!

Chapter4: Winner takes all!

So Sain, do you want to quit?" Faria asked. "Hell no. I can still win this game!" "Sure, sure."

As it stands right now, Sain was losing big time! He lost all his armor and boots, and was left with his shirt and pants left to go! While Faria only lost her riding gloves!

'Man this sucks! I didn't think she was this good.' Sain thought as he took another gulp of his drink. 'And maybe it's just meâ€ but without her breastplate on she doesn't look as'small' as I first thought.'

Lyn and Marqui were observing these actions from afar at there own table. "This is nice isn't it?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I must admit, I missed this rowdy lot." "Marqui, what do you have planned after the party?" "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Well that is um... do you... uh"

"Something the matter, Lyn?"

"No! Not at all!" "Don't give that." Marqui said as he put his hand behind her head and rested his forehead against hers, which caused here to blush like crazy. "C'mon. You can tell me anything okay?" That's one of the reasons we why Lyn secretly and slowly fell in love with him. Marqui was someone she knew who she could tell anything to. "Marqui, thank you." "For what?" "For caring." Said Lyn as she placed her head on his shoulder. Those two words made Marqui feel like a million gold pieces! But stillâ€ he couldn't shake the fact that she dodged his question. 'Oh to hell with it!' he figured. 'I'll ask her later. But for now I think I'll simply enjoy this moment. Damn it, she's beautiful! Tomorrow... tomorrow I'll tell her (partly because neither of us are sober)! But first I need to talk to Pent.'

A few tables away, Kent and his fiancée Fiora observed those two as they sat there enjoying one another's company. Lyn didn't this or nor did too many others, but at one point he fell in love with Lyn. He loved her so much; he "forced" himself to stop loving her! He knew, and everyone else knew, that even though she never admitted it she loved Marqui. And the same goes for him. As long as Lyndis, his former Lady was happy he would be content. But soon after their conquest over Nergal, he discovered that had developed feelings for Fiora, and she felt the same way towards him.

"I'm happy for her." Fiora spoke up. "She was starting get me and my sisters worried." "I know what you mean dear. She always seemed so depressed and distant after we all went our separate ways."

"Oh gods damn it!" screamed Sain... "I lost again?!"

"One more game and your completely naked Sain. You want to quit now?" Sain handed her his shirt and begun to shuffle the cards one more time. "A good knight always keeps their word! So let's continue." As Sain passed out cards between the two, Fiora fond her staring in "aw" at Sain's well toned upper body. 'My, god! This man is finely built wait, what in the hell am I thinking?! Oh no I think I might be slightly drunk. Wow, what a firm body!'

""

'I wonder why she looking at me likes that.'

"(Sigh) Sometimes it's embarrassing to admit that that's my best friend." Kent sulked into his lover's breast.

"It's alright" Floria comforted him, "At leastâ€ you two aren't related!"

As Floria attempted to cheer up Kent, Hector, as big as he was, was the first person to be completely impaired by the fine wine. What made this situation bad was that Raven too had no real tolerance for liquors. And you can believe that his better judgment has long left the premises! He watched Hector from the side. Watching him laugh stupidly nothing's. Watching him stumbling around like a man that was just hit with a haymaker from Mike Tyson. Watching how he "tried" to charm the females in group, with his pathetic stories of his family's "great" history.

'God I hate this ogre's ass!'

All in all, as long as Hector didn't pester him our try anything with his sister he would somehow find a way to keep himself composed around Hector. Despite his strong urge to just punch the shit out of him. But... now that he thinks about it....

"Where has Priscilla gone to?"

The red-headed hero scanned all over the area, but was unable to locate his younger sister. "I think I had better go look for her. With all this drinking going on, there's no telling what could happen to her!"

But before he could even put his cup down....

"Hey Raven!" Hector decided to pester him.

'God, why did it have to be him?'

"Hey Raven can I ask you something?" he asked as he wrapped his free arm around Raven's neck. 'What's with this buddy-buddy shit?' "What?" "Are you gay?" Oh that was it! That started Raven's kill-clock. And it was slowly ticking away to him beating the living shit out of Hector! "Just who the hell do you think you are, axe-boy?!" "No! No! I'm not saying that I'm gay (despite what I personally think about Hector, he dose end up having a daughter). "I'm just saying did you ever happen to like any girl?" There was one girl that he liked. And the only person that he told was Jaffar. You couldn't ask for a better person to keep secret. But for some reason

"Ursula" he let it out.

Naturally Hector thought he was hearing things, so he had to confirm what he was hearing. "â€Ursula? The one from the Black Fang?!" "...Yeah." "(sigh) Leave it you to fall in love with the enemy of all people red." "Fuck you, Hector!" With those words said Raven decided to go for a walk. To get rid of his uneasiness from that stupid little conversation. He didn't know where exactly where he was wondering off to, but quite frankly at this point, he didn't really care.

As the festivities rolled on, Sain ended up loosing all his clothing, Faria took his clothes and flew away on her Pegasus causing Sain to pursue her all over the countryside, bare-ass! Eliwood was out before his second drink. Hector had gotten _so _drunk, he decided to "try" and get lucky with several female members in the group. Unfortunate for him, every woman he tried to seduce was taken. And you better believe that their boyfriends and husbands were pretty piss! So now Hector lay on the soft grass, knocked-out for his good.

Night crept in. Shadowing the now sleeping party goers. For those that was still able to stand staggered over to Lyn's old village to avoid the night chill. And for those who could not, were flipped on their bellies and covered with spare blankets. "That ought to do it." Said the young tactician as covered the women he loved last. With that taken cared of, Marqui walked off into the vast plains, with a whine bottle in hand.

Thirty minutes after she had fallen asleep Lyn awoke from a missing comfort. She raised her somewhat aching head from the hard wood table, trying to understand "When exactly did I fall asleep?" Then it came to her.

"...Marqui?!"

He was not beside anymore. At first she had feared that he might have left once again without a word! But then she noticed that she was wrapped up in his cloak. "He wouldn't leave without thisâ€ and his bag is still here. ...Maybe... he went for a walk?" Not wanting to think that he might actually be gone again she chose to believe those words. It was hard due to the alcohol in her system, but she decided to use her tracking skills to find him.

After about a half an hour of stumbling through the plains she was awarded with what she sought. He was sitting in a small meadow with a whine bottle to his side and a filled cup in hand. He was looking up toward the moon with an expression mixed with bliss and sadness. He was so engulfed into the sight of the moon he hadn't even noticed that Lyn had taken a seat beside him.

"....M-Marqui?"

"AHH! Lyn?!"

"Sorry about that. Did I scare you?"

"No...of course not"

"Riiight. Anyway is something the matter?"

"No not really."

"Then why are you all the way out here?"

"...A toast."

"A toast? To whom?"

"...Athos."

"Oh" Lyn could understand what he was feeling. She too wished that Athos could have been here to enjoy today as she did... but... it could never be possible. "Hey!" her voiced lighten the mood, "Do you remember this place?" Marqui looked at the surrounding area to see what she meant. "...Should I?"

"Yup! It was this very spot that I found the nicest bum I've ever met." He remembered. This is the spot he passed out before Lyn saved his life. 'Wow... the gods work in a mysterious fashion.' He thought. "Hey wait a sec! You mean to say that when you found you figured me for a bum!?"

"But of course." She teased.

"Oh yeah"

"Uh-huh."

"Well this bum is going to make regret those words!"

"Hey wai-"It was too late. The Tactician had tackled down the Blade Lord and begun to dominate her by tickling her like mad! Lyn tried to wiggle free but that only made it worst. The wind carried her laughter all across the Plains. She couldn't control herself. She hadn't been this happy since she was a little girl.

After 2 full minutes of torture, Marqui decided that she's had enough. "Okay" he offered a hand out to her, "How about we head back now, eh?" She gladly accepted his hand and pulled herself up. "Yes. Let us go."

DaiRaion: Man it took forever to write all that!

Lyn: At least you written it, right?

DaiRaion: ...I guess.

Eliwood: Excuse me. But where's Hector?

Raven: Yeah, we know you did something to him again.

Eliwood: Raven? What are you doing here?

Raven: I'm here to talk about chapter 5. Now come on! What did you do to Hector?

Lyn: Come on Dai-kun, tell us!

DaiRaion: ... (Points up)

Everyone looks up and sees Hector hanging upside down, tied up, blind folded, and gagged.

Eliwood: You EVIL-SICK-BASTARD!

DaiRaion: ...Want to join him?

Eliwood: ...forget everything I just said

DaiRaion: Better... Raven!

Raven: Right! Next time of Fire Emblem Heaven or Hell: Chapter 5, The Demon! Hell's Fury!

Lyn: Review and keep on reading!

DaiRaion: ....(Smirks wickedly) Piñata anyone? (Pulls out the Regal Sword and looks up at Hector!)

Lyn: This is about to get messy so going to cut us off here and say "Until next time!" ...I got next! (Pulls out the Mani Katti!)

R&R!

See ya!


	5. Fury

-Disclaimer: Even though Fire Emblem is a kick-ass series I regret to say I do not own it, its characters, it's, stories, and etc. Anyway, don't sue or complain please!

DaiRaion: Yo! Chapter 5 is here weak mortals!

Lyn: Where the hell have you been!

DaiRaion: ...Busy.

Raven: Doing what?

DaiRaion: None of your fucking business! ...What the hell are you doing here still anyway?

Raven: Just thought you might like to know that Hector ran away while you were gone, and Eliwood assisted him.

DaiRaion: ...?

Raven: What? Why are you looking at me like that?

DaiRaion: I never figured you as a snitch.

Raven: Well... I hate Hector... with a passion.

DaiRaion: ...I'll buy that.

Lyn: ...Idiots.

DaiRaion: So Lyn, can you take care of things here while I'm out?

Lyn: No.

DaiRaion: ...I beg your pardon!

Lyn: You heard me.

DaiRaion: ...Are... you mad at me or something?

Lyn: Oh you think! You were gone for months!

DaiRaion: Look can you start the fic before we get into this? The viewers don't want to listen to us argue!

Lyn: What's in it for me?

DaiRaion: If you do this... I-I'll let you do... "that"!

Lyn: You mean it! Deal!

DaiRaion: Alright. No if you'll excuse me, I've got some hunting to do.

Lyn: Remember you promised!

Raven: (makes the sound of a cracking whip)

DaiRaion: (Death glared at Raven) ...Just start the damn story! Vanishes in black flames

Lyn: You heard the man. Lets get things started! Chapter 5 starts now!

Chapter 5: The Demon! Hell's Fury!

The morning after the party was absolutely horrible for anyone who had drunk their liver to death (technically everyone). And because no one was feeling up to help clean up, they all decide to wait until later that day or tommorrow. Everyone Everyone Everyone wandered off for the day after that. Well... those that were in sight. Lyn and Marqui had the honor of sleeping on her floor, do to the fact that Florina was sleeping in Lyn's bed. When they both awoke and saw that no one was out side they decided to do some personal catching up between the two of them.

"Well, looks like its just you and me Marqui."

"Not... entirely." He point to the once sleeping Florina, who just sprung up out of bed and dashed out the door holding her mouth and nearly knocking over both Lyn and Marqui.

"I would seem what ever she had last night is making her regret drinking it."

"I'll go make sure she's ok. Could you check on my bed and see if it needs to be clean?"

"Sure."

Fate must of been good to Lyn, because there wasn't the slight trace of vomit from the little Falcon Knight. "That's good. I'd hate for Lyn to have to clean up another person's vomit." Suddenly, something that slipped the young tactician's mind came back to him. Something important.

"Oh shit! I completely forgot! I was supposed to ask Pent if he could fix the Sol Katti before I give it back to Lyn!"

"You say my name?" said Lyn as she re entered the house. "Did you need something, Marqui?"

"No! I mean... no Lyn. Sorry. But still have that bad habit of talking to myself out loud." He partly lied.

Lyn just smiled. Some how or another, she could tell he was hiding something. She also could sense that it wasn't that important enough to worry about. "Well, I'm going to go and get some early morning training in. Make yourself at home until I get back."

"Actually Lyn, I think I'd like to train with you for once. ...If you don't my company that is."

"Don't be stupid! Your always welcome to be with me!" Realizing too late what she had just blurted out, Lyn could actually feel the blush cover her face as Marqui's eyes seem to be locked on to Lyn's tomato red face.

'Oh man... so beautiful!"

"W-What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What! Sorry! I kinda just went off in my own little world for a moment there and ah... hey, what happen Florina?"

"Oh! She said she would go and find her sisters and try and get them to help with the clean up."

"Is okay for us to let her fly her Pegasus in her state?"

"Don't worry. Shes walking."

"Alright. Then shall we go."

-

Meanwhile elsewhere, Little Florina was wondering where exactly should she be looking for her elder sisters. That is until she heard the familiar sound of a Pegasus not far from where she was. "Farina...? Sister are you there?" She lightly called out. ...Nothing. "Perhaps I was just hearing things. I guess I'll - AHHHHH!"

"Ah! Florina, don't do that! Scared the life out of me."

"(Holding her chest from the shock) I-I'm sorry Sain. But when you popped out of the bush I...? Sir Sain."

"Yes. What is it?" Asked the green paladin.

"Why are you hiding in a bush anyway?" Strangely enough, Florina now just realized that Sain was lacking familiar green armor. He was completely nude... still! "S-SAIN?"

"Hm? What's the matter Florina?" (Looks down) Oh yeah... sorry. I kinda forgot."

"Oh man... Hey Sain... who are you talking to?"

'No way! It can't be! Since when have-!' Florina's mind screamed. As much she was hopping that she was simply seeing things, she wasn't. For it "was" Farina who appeared out of the same bush as Sain. Also in the nude!

"Oh, hey sis. Whats up?"

Back at Lyn's home, Raven stood in shock as he looked at over looked the vast amount rubbish, cups, mugs, and...vomit? ...What the hell? "No one is going clean this up? (Sigh) I wonder where Marqui is? You'd think him and Lyndis would be cleaning this mess up. Perhaps their asleep. ...Well in any case, I better find him ask him when were moving out. I wanna leave before my sister tries to convince me to stay. ...Some brother I am." Raven mumbled as he kicked a piece of trash absen tmindly. Raven Raven retrieved his weapons he left there last night and began to search in and around the house for any sign of Marqui or Lyn.

"Damn it... There not in here." Cursed Raven with a hint of annoyance. He then proceeded as to search around the house, think it was possible that they may be passed out somewhere. ...Raven found someone... two someone's to be exact. And all at once, confusion, anger, and the need to protect overflowed Ravens mind. "W-What...! Priscilla... and Guy? What hell is going on?" He whispered as he silently approached their sleeping forms. Priscilla sleeping form rested soundlessly as it would seem that Guy's shoulder provided her much comfort. Guy was sleeping but his mouth was mumbling something softly. Something that no one, especially Raven should not of heard.

"Mmmm...Priscilla... I love you so very much..."

-

Back with Lyn and Marqui, Lyn was doing some warm up exercises while Marqui was reading a no name book filled with unique tactics and old to new strategies. Every so often he fond himself peeking up from his book to observing Lyn's actions. And "other" things about her. 'Damn you Marqui! Concentrate on your book! ...Man Lyn has some beautiful legs...!'

"Hey Marqui."

"W-What is it?"

"Are you done reading you book?"

'Uh-oh! Was I caught!' The tactician inwardly paniced.

"Do you need me to something?"

"Spar with me?"

"...Excuse my choice of words, but you'll kick my ass Lyn. And beside I don't know how to use a sword. I'm a tactician, remember?"

"Your lying..." Lyn said slyly, "Legault already told me how your not to bad with a sword."

"So he blabbed huh? In that case, sure. Why not? I still say your going to beat me though."

"Thank you, Marqui!"

Lyn placed her Mani Katti aside and took out a pair of slim swords. "Here." She handed him one and backed away a few feet. "Ok you ready?" "Whenever you are Lyn." Lyn made the opening move with a quick horizontal slash. But Marqui parried her blade and countered with horizontal slash of his own. Only to have Lyn duck it, roll out of the way, and attempt another horizontal strike to his legs this time. He seen it coming and jumped over it and swung his sword downward at her. She blocked it, and jumped back some to regain her stance. "You know, your pretty good for a tactician, Marqui!"

"Yes... not bad... for a tactician."

Both Lyn and Marqui put their attentions on a familiar man l with his back against a tree. "Karel?" Marqui said in shock. "What do you want today Karel? To spar again?"

"Would you mine if I put Marqui's sword skills to the test, Lyn?"

"You shouldn't be asking me. And if it 'were' up to me, I'd say no. You don't hold back for anyone."

"Well tactician? Will you allow me to challenge you?"

"I know you won't let me say no..."

"Alright then."

The two faced off. One more nervous than the other. 'I am so dead...' Marqui thought. And for good reason. Karel always fights to the death!

"Prepare yourself!"

'I won't die...!' As Karel rushed at Marqui he could see a demonic red glow escape from the tactician's eye!

'What... the hell...!'

-

Lyn:... What the hell indeed. The viewers are gonna hate him for ending this chapter like this.

Farina: That's for sure.

DaiRaion: I'm back! And I got the little run away! ...Farina why are you here?

Farina: Raven left mid-point of fic and asked me to take over. And believe me he looked PISSED!

DaiRaion: Agh! Is he really P.M.S-ing again!

Lyn&Farina: Hey!

DaiRaion: Don't like my choice of words? Too bad!

Lyn: Dai-kun, remember our deal?

DaiRaion: ... (sits down cross legged) You do know I hate you right?

Lyn: (starts hugging him again) Oh shut up...

Farina: (makes the sound of a cracking whip)

Hector: So that's he weak-spot...

Eliwood: I guess...

DaiRaion: (Starts casting Ereshkigal) ...Unless you all want to die, keep talking...! Now do your jobs!

Farina: ...Evil S.O.B...!

DaiRaion: What was that!

Farina: I said uh... Find out what happens next time in Fire Emblem: Heaven or Hell, Chapter 6: Truth be told!

DaiRaion: That's not what you said...

Lyn: (Pulling on DaiRaion's elf like ears) Till next time, see ya'!

DaiRaion: Farina... I am going to kick your ass!

Hector: Better her than me...(gets blasted with Ereshkigal)

DaiRaion: You, shut up. You guys (points at the viewers) Read and Review.

R&R! 


	6. Truth be Told: Marqui

-Disclaimer: Even though Fire Emblem is a kick-ass series I regret to say I do not own it, its characters, it's, stories, and etc. Anyway, don't sue or complain please!

DaiRaion: Yo! Chapter 6 is here weak mortals!

Lyn: Wow! Your moving fast now!

DaiRaion:This fic gotten ten reviews! I'm pumped up.

Renault: Good. Effort is a good thing to have I believe.

Pent: Its good to see your in the mood to work. You've been lazy as of late.

DaiRaion: Yeah... maybe a little... wait a sec! Renault, I know I asked you to come, but Pent, what the hell are you doing here?

Pent: Well you put Hector in the hospital "again". And Eliwood is with him. I'm only here because Sain was doing someon - I'm mean something!

DaiRaion: ...?

Pent: ...(lowers his head in shame) Farina...

DaiRaion: ...I knew it. I god damn motherfuckin' knew it...

Lyn: (Kicks Dai in the ass) Hey you dark side dumb-ass! Watch that mouth of yours!

DaiRaion: (Gets right in her face) You kick me again and I'll break your damn leg!

Lyn: I'd really liked to see you try!

(start fighting in the background)

Renault: ...Well this is pointless of them to do this. Should we start with out them?

Pent: We might as well.

Renault: Very well, on with the story!

Chapter 6: Truth be told.

"...Wha? ...Where the hell am I? What happen?"

Marqui awoke dazed and confused. And in Lyn's bed it looked like. '...But why?' he wondered. From what he 'dose' remember this makes no sense. Where is Karel? Where's Lyn? Wasn't he outside with them? He sat up in order to get out of bed. But for some reason he felt drained. Drained of all his strength. "Gods! Why do I feel so weak?" The sounds of footsteps forced him to instantly look up out of reflex. "Marqui!" Lyn almost gasped. "Hey Lyn." he said as she ran over and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Are you all right!" Her voice almost cracked. "You were fighting Karel! And then- you- just collapsed!" He wasn't sure what she was talking about, but what ever it was it was making her cry! Marqui has only seen her cry once! And that was years ago when she met her grandfather for the first time. He slowly but surely wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her back up and down.

"Lyn? Lyn its okay. I'm not sure what happened. But I'm fine. Honest."

"Are you sure? Your not lying, are you?"

As she pulled away a bit to look him in the eyes, something she wasn't ready for happened. The brilliant tactician closed the small gap between them captured her lips in a soft but yet very passionate kiss. Lyn could feel the blood rush to her face as her eyes almost automatically slowly began to close. It was then she found herself pressing her tongue against Marqui's lips, asking for Enterance. He complied instinctivly. The very taste of one another was sending their minds off to a far away place. They stayed like this for almost over a minute. "AHEM!" But were interrupted by a Certain swordsmaster. "I hate to be bother, but..."

"Karel!" Lyn jumped out of embarassment. "Have you been standing there the "entire" time!" He nodded.

"I trust that he's healthy?" Lyn could only blush and faintly nod. "Then I'll take my leave."

Before Karel left Marqui noticed that the deadly swordmaster's whole forearm area was covered with bandage, and there was signs of soaked up blood on them too. "Karel! Your arm, what happened?" He didn't even turn around to look at the tactician. He simply said, "You've impressed me." And he was gone.

"I wonder what he meant by that?"

"Marqui, you don't remember what happened?" He shook his head.

"Tell me what happened." He asked as he once again wrapped his arm around her. This time around her waist.

Before she could explain anything to him she had to get comfortable. She shifted her body so that her legs were on the bed and her back was press up against his chest. She couldn't help but noticed that this position almost felt natural for some Karel "I'm not sure but do remember how you and Karel were about to spar?" He nodded. And she felt it. "Well..."

XXXXXXXXFlashbackXXXXXXXX...

"Prepare yourself!"

'I won't die...!' As Karel rushed at Marqui he could see a demonic red glow escape from the tactician's eye!

'What... the hell...!'

He was gone! Was Karel's eyes playing tricks on him? Marqui simply vanished, right before his eyes! He then heard the snapping of a twig to his left. What he saw was Marqui making a quick trust towards his head! He lowered his body just in time to avoid it. He then countered with a rising slash. But the glowing eyed tactician jumped back a bit, avoiding the strike, then countered with a kick to Karel's jaw. Lyn's jaw instantly dropped as she witnessed the feared Karel kicked across the grass covered earth like a small stone on the ground. Karle needless to say was shocked. Wasn't he supposed to be the demon! The tactician was fighting like he was possessed! Well he wasn't going to hold back anymore! Karel was swift to recover from that kick given to him. This time it was he disappeared from sight. But to Lyn's surprise again, Marqui spun around and swung his sword which connected with the crimson blade of Karel's sword. The deflection of his sword caused him to reveal himself. And what a deflection! It almost knocked his sword right out of his hand! Karel decided to try his speed again. Once more vanishing. And once again Lyn was in shock with Marqui, as he to vanished after Karel! It was unbelievable! Some how he was matching his speed to Karel's! The sounds of their blades clashing against one another was the thing that told they were still around.

"Marqui! Karel! Your both taking this too far!" Lyn got no response out of the two.

They both suddenly appeared right in front of Lyn! Their swords in deadlock one trying to over power the other. And by looks Marqui was winning this test of strenght. "Stop it both of you! Are you trying to kill each other!" Once again Lyn's words were in vain. And the uncommon look of rage that Marqui's face was wearing was starting to scare Karel. Karle was sure now that he wasn't going to over power the tactician so he decided on a different approach. Instead of trying to push back, he decided to whip his sword back. He got exactly the kind of action he wanted. Marqui lost his balance and fell forward. An opening presented its self for Karel to strike. And he took it. The strike was close, but Marqui sprung away at the last possible moment letting only his pouch get cut from his belt. And Before Karel could defend himself Marqui jumped at him and bit into his wrist!

'Is he insane!' Karel thought as he dropped his sword.

And as if things couldn't get any stranger, Marqui's eyes rolled up into his head, and collapsed in front of Karel feet. "Marqui!" Lyn was at his side in a heartbeat. She almost made the speeds they were moving at look slow. "Marqui! Are you alright?"

XXXXXXXXEndofFlashbackXXXXXXXX

"And that's what happened..."

"Marqui?"

"...That's what happened? How come I can't remember any of that?"

"Lyn?"

"...zzzzzzzzz."

"Did she just fall asleep? Good grief."

'I should get some sleep as well I suppose. When I wake up I going to figure this out!' With one final kiss to the top of the woman he loves head, he followed her into sleep.

-

Matthew: Is that it?

DaiRaion: For now at least.

Matthew: ...Where did you get that black eye!

DaiRaion: Lyn. I have to say, she's one speedy little bastard.

Lyn: I heard that!

Matthew: Wow Lyn! You don't have a scratch on you!

Lyn: Uh, yeah.

DaiRaion: Hn! "Don't have a scratch" my ass!

Matthew: What do you mean?

DaiRaion: Hn. I've given her a good old-

Lyn: Don't you dare say it!

DaiRaion: Or what, baboon butt? What are you going to do if I tell everyone I SPANKED your ASS red!

Lyn: You demon! I'LL KILL YOU!

DaiRaion: Got to GO! Do it Matthew! (Runs away from Lyn and her Mani Katti)

Matthew: ...Yeah Well...Join us next time for Heaven or Hell, Chapter 7: Truth be told 2. See you in a few!

Lyn: Get back here you long-eared asshole perv!

DaiRaion: No way red butt! Guys! GOT TO GO! READ AND REVIEW!

R&R 


	7. Truth be Told: Guy

-Disclaimer: Even though Fire Emblem is a kick-ass series I regret to say I do not own it, its characters, it's, stories, and etc. Anyway, don't sue or complain please!

DaiRaion: Yo mortals! Here is Chapter 7!

Guy: What's it about?

DaiRaion: To put it simply, its the side story of the last chapter.

Lyn: ...

Guy: What's wrong with Lyn?

DaiRaion: She's just mad at me because she still can't sit down.

Lyn: Leave me alone...

DaiRaion: ...Lyn. ...Can you ahhh... can you start the story?

Lyn: No.

DaiRaion: ...What?

Lyn: I said NO! Do it yourself, you lazy-ass demon!

Guy: Oooohhhhh burn!

DaiRaion: Crap. Not this again. Dose she really expect me to bend like last time? I'm heartless. I don't give a damn!

Guy: Sir. Could you let her... you know.

DaiRaion: ...No. Why should I?

Guy: Because we are wasting time on this nonsense when we should be doing the fic.

DaiRaion: ...Guy, start it up. Quick. I don't want to the viewers to see what I'm about to do.

Guy: Umm, ok. Ahh... Here's chapter 7! (Looks over to DaiRaion and Lyn)

Lyn: (Playing with DaiRaion's ears) I don't know why... but this is very fun!

DaiRaion: LOOK AWAY DAMN IT(Watches Guy run away in fear)!

Chapter 7: Truth be told 2

"What! ...What the hell the hell did he just say?"

Raven couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did really say that he loved his baby sister! Those words hit him so hard he swore he almost fell over from shock. But the slightly growing anger he felt kept perfectly vertical. He was beside himself. For the past few years he considered Guy as one of his best and only friends. Hell, he even started to think of him as a sort of brother! And now finds him and his sister like this! "Guy...!" It wasn't loud or anything, and he didn't really hear it. No. It was more like Guy felt his venom filled name being mentioned. Guy's eyes popped open so fast you could actually hear his eye lids snap against his brow. "R-Raven...!" This was no joke! Guy could feel the murderous aura that was coming off of the mercenary. ' He's going to kill me...!'

"Guy...!"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Come with me... NOW."

Guy could feel it... He was going to die! Raven was going cut his head of and hand it to him! And despite all that, he slowly and gently removed Priscilla from his shoulder, taking extra care not to awaken her, and placed her head softly on to the grassy floor. This very well could be the last time he sees her face, so he captured her peaceful sleeping form in his mind. Raven slow started to round the corner of the house and was soon followed Guy. As soon as the two of them were out of Priscilla's hearing range, Raven spun around and punched Guy hard across the face, causing him to slide a few feet on the still wet grass when he was knocked down.

"Guy! What the hell-? No, what the fuck is going on with you and my sister, huh!"

Guy managed to pick himself up and wipe away the blood that was dripping from the left corner of his mouth. "I know what your thinking. And I know what it must of looked like but believe me, nothing happened!"

"What? Raven why are you glaring at me so?"

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep? And because you do, now I know."

"Know!" What did Raven know that he knew that would piss him off like this? "What do you know?"

"That you supposedly 'love' my sister." He said as he unsheathed his sword from it's scabberd. "I would of never of seen it if you didn't talk in your sleep. And like I said, I think of you like a brother. But... if you think I'll run the risk of you hurting my sister, You got another thing coming!" There was no time to waste! Guy swiftly made a run to were placed his sword down from the night before. Raven was right behind him.

"Hold it right there...!" How lucky is Guy? Karel stepped in between him and Raven just as things were about really fatal. "You really are disgrace to your title, Saint of Swords."

"You get the hell out of my way!" Raven Demanded, pointing his sword in Karel's face. Can you say foolish? Before Raven could even react properly his sword was sent flying out of hand and more ten feet to his right. "W-Wha the hell!"

"Raven. I don't care if you wish to kill this man behind me. Just fight him fairly. Also, never point your weapon towards me again. If you do, I assure you will be dead in the fraction of a second." And with those words Guy watched as the famous Karel walk off into the plains with not so much as a glance back.

The next thing he knows is that a set of knuckles slammed into his right cheek sent him falling to the ground. But before he could even hit the ground Raven caught him the collar of his shirt and this time punched him across the left the cheek. Guy landed face first on the grassy ground, which made not so bad. "Get you son of bitch! GET UP!" Raven Screamed. He grabbed his downed opponent by the back of his shirt raised him back to his feet. Ready nail him with another punch. Up until now Guy hasn't fighting back because Ravens one of his best friends. And it would make Priscilla sad to see him and her brother trying to kill one another. But if he just stood there he would more than likely get beaten to death. So as soon he was pulled back on to his feet he spun around real fast and introduced Raven's nose to the back of his knuckles. Raven's nose was bleeding instantly. "Raven! I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry I just hit you. Just hear what I have to say."

That wasn't happening. Raven has one more thing to be pissed at now, a broken nose! Raven went for another punch, only this time he got him right in the solar plexus. Guy hunched over in pain and was kneed in the forehead causing his head to shoot right back up in time to receive a mean left hook to the jaw. Guy was back on the ground before knew it. Raven was not going to allow him to get back on his feet. So he sat on Guys torso and proceeded to throw as many blows at his head.

At the same time of Guy's punishment, Priscilla was now just waking up. And first thing she looked for was Guy. He was no where around her. She was pretty sure he was with her last night. but then she the sound of a someone's voice coming from around the house when she got up and saw what she saw she almost dropped to her knees out of the shock. Raven looked like a mad man! And Guy was doing his absolute best to cover up. She quickly rushed over to them as fast as her legs would allow her. "Raymond!" When she reached her brother she grabbed his arms in attempt to stop his wild punching. But since Raven was caught in the moment and didn't see who it was that grabbed him he automatically launched his elbow back and struck in her stomach. and sent her flying backwards to the ground. Raven didn't see who he just hit but Guy did. And now he was equally or maybe just a little bit more pissed off than Raven.

Not caring if it was a cheap shot or not Guy punched Raven as hard as he could square in his crotch. All of Raven's strength left him on the on spot. All he could do is make an unusual high pitch yell as Guy shoved him off him and ran over to a curled up Priscilla. "Priscilla! Priscilla how bad dose it hurt! Don't worry! I'll do whatever I can!" Guy glared so deep into Raven's eyes Raven almost forgot about the pain he was feeling. "You may be her brother...but if you ever hit her again I swear you'll regret!" He was trembling out pure anger. "You hear me damn it! I'll kick your fucking ass!"

Raven was thrown completely out of his fit of rage. He didn't mean to hit her! But he did. Here he was taking about preventing his sister from any harm, and he totally dose the opposite and hits her up in the face. "P-Priscilla... I-I didnt' mean to...!" Raven tried to get close to her but Guy jumped in front her like a starving guard dog. The look in his eyes were almost vile. Focus. And protective. From all the time he's spent with Guy over the past years the only time that look appears on his face is when he is ready to take the life of an enemy. Unsure of what to do, Raven decided to make some serious distant between him and Guy. He needed some time to himself. He needed to give Guy space to calm down. He needed to give Priscilla time to see if she would forgive him. It was a just wise for him to be alone.

"Raymond!" Whether he heard her or not Raven did even turn around as he ran off. Priscilla then watched as guy all of a suddenly fell face first in to the grassy ground with a hard thud. "Guy!" she gasped as she flipped him over on his back. His face looked awful to say the least. 'Did Raymond do this to him?' She wondered. "Guy, hold on. I'll heal you the best I can." She took out a staff that she keeps for an emergenacy. "Heal!" A cooling wave of comfort flowed through out Guy's entire body as the pain slowly, and slightly subsided.

"Wow... I don't feel like a punching bag. Ah man! Priscilla! Priscilla, your face! Is it ok! Dose it hurt! Oh man!" By the looks of things he was going to be fine. "Its little red... it shouldn't be to much of a problem. ...Wait a sec! I'm sorry. Here I am talking about your face like it was mine. So is it painful?"

"Its fine. It doesn't hurt that bad."

"Are you sure?"

'He really is a nice guy. I'm pretty sure he's still hurting as well.'

"Guy, why were you and my brother fighting? I thought that you two were friends. He seemed so upest. He doesn't get like that unless something was really bothering him." How was Guy suppose to tell her the truth of this? That Raven heard what was on his mind while sleeping? That he was in love his sister? Should he just say the truth? He really didn't want to lie to her. "We kinda had a dispute about something."

"Dispute? A dispute about what? You two always seemed to get along."

"...You..."

What was he talking about? They were about to kill one another over her? But why? "What do mean? What dose it have to me?" He saw that question coming from a mile away. Screw it. Don't have much of an option. She wants to know, and he wasn't going to lie to her. Whether she felt the same about him or not, he wouldn't lie to her.

"Priscilla."

"Yes."

"I love you."

"What!"

"I love you. And Raven found out. He didn't accept it. I'm not sure why, but for some reason I guess he thought I might hurt you in some way. As if I'd ever do that. One thing led to another and well... you know the rest." Priscilla for some reason looked really sad at hearing that. Guy could of swore that wasn't a good sign. "Sorry." He stood to leave. "Sorry If I've upset you. I'll leave you alone if you want." Before he was even able to take a step away he felt something soft clasp around his wrist. "You don't have leave or anything." "Y-You sure? It looked like I made you sad."

Priscilla shook here head to assure him it wasn't anything he had done. "No. It just bugs me that Raymond still thinks of me as a child and can't handle things on my own. Just makes me a little sad." The feel of Guy's callus covered hand came over her slightly red cheek and genteelly rubbed it. To Priscilla, it was quite soothing and very relaxing. "Guy. Did you mean what you said, about loving me?"

Guy felt a heavy blush rush to his sore cheeks. "Ah...Yeah. Why? Dose that bother you?" Priscilla did her absolute best not to laugh at how considerate Guy is. Thats one of the reason she fell in love with him. "No. In fact I've felt the same about you for some time."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. But I wasn't sure if you liked me or not. So I never said anything."

'Well I'll be damned...'

"Guy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be mad at my brother, ok? He maybe a little over protective of me, but that's because we are all we've got in terms of family. So don't hate him ok?" It wasn't hard for Guy to do what she asked. Because when he saw her get hit, he knew what Raven must of felt when ever he knew she was danger. Whenever she was hurt. He wanted to protect her too. "Don't worry. He may dislike me now, but Raven to me will always be one of my best friends. I could never really hate him."

"Thank you."

"Come on. Let see if there's anything in Lyn's we can use on that cheek of yours.After, lets go and find Raven."

"Alright."

DaiRaion: (sigh) Finish.

Guy: Can I ask you a question sir?

DaiRaion: Shot.

Guy did I have to get beat in this one?

DaiRaion: It seemed right.

Lyn: Guy you wanna know something interesting?

Guy: What?

Lyn: Today is Dai-kun's birthday!

DaiRaion: What the hell! I thought told you not to say anything about that!

Hector: Its his birthday!

Eliwood: I heard it too!

Hector: You know what this means. ...Birthday hits!

DaiRaion: (Where the hell have those two been!) Its gonna take alot more than you two to touch me!

(The whole Fire Emblem cast appears around DaiRaion)

DaiRaion: (Where the hell did all of they come from!) ...Shit.

Hector: (Raises the Armads above his head) CHARGE!

DaiRaion: Erishk-! (Everyone dog piles on him before he finishes)

Lyn: ...Whoops... He's really gonna hate me for this.

Guy: Yep.

Lyn: Oh well...next time for Heaven or Hell, Chapter 8: Braco!

Guy: I think we should get the hell out of here before he gets free!

Lyn: Yeah! Good Idea! Read and Review! Bye!

R&R! 


	8. Braco

-Disclaimer: Even though Fire Emblem is a kick-ass series I regret to say I do not own it, its characters, it's, stories, and etc. Anyway, don't sue or complain please!

DaiRaion: Yo mortals! Here is Chapter 8!

Lyn: And he's still alive.

DaiRaion: And Why wouldn't I be? You think a few weak punches can hurt me?

Lyn: ...Yes.

DaiRaion: God I hate you... so very much.

Lyn: No you don't.

DaiRaion: Yes... Yes I do.

Lyn: Hey Dai-kun. Two questions though.

DaiRaion: ...What!

Lyn: Where did Hector run off to?

DaiRaion: Don't worry I'll get his ass! Where ever he's hiding.

Lyn: Two. What kind of name is "DaiRaion"?

DaiRaion: ...Huh?

Lyn: Dose it have a meaning or something?

DaiRaion: ...(sigh) How troublesome... It means "Great Lion/Great Beast King".

Lyn: Ooooohhh... That's cool.

Karel: Hey.

DaiRaion: ...What?

Karel: If your still looking for Hector, I know where he's hiding.

DaiRaion: Show me! (Makes him and Karel vanish in black flames)

Eliwood: (Appears from behind Lyn) Is he gone?

Lyn: Yeah. Looks that way.

Eliwood: Then on with the fic.

Chapter 8: Braco!

"What? You mean you did it!" A shocked tactician almost yelled. "Yeah. I told her that love her. I just wish that I didn't get beaten up before I admitted it. But enough

about me how are you feeling Marqui? You look better now, but when we saw Lyn and Karel carrying you you looked almost dead." Marqui nodded to Guy as silent way of

saying that "I'm fine". But he kept on thinking about the story that Lyn had told him. About him going on a mad frenzy and giving Karel a run for his money. And the that he only

stopped after his pouch got cut from his belt. The only thing he carried in there was the Hell Seal that he discovered Back at Nergal's. And if he was right, and that thing is the

reason he went insane, Then it would be best to talk to Pent right away. "Don't worry Guy. I'll be fine. But you look like crap. You sure your ok?" "I may not my greatest, but

thanks to Priscilla's magic I feel just fine."

"That's good to hear. If you don't mind may I ask you to do something for me?"

"What?"

"Could you go and find Pent? There is something important I need to speak to him about."

"Sure. No problem." Guy stood up from the chair he was sitting in picked up his sword. "Oh yeah! Before I forget, can you ask him to bring a Hammerne Staff as well?"

"If you want, I could ask Priscilla to come in here with hers."

"If she has one that would be great."

"Alright, I'll send Priscilla in a moment, Then I'll go and grab Pent. I believe he and the others are staying at an in not to far away." And from Lyn's bed Marqui watched as his good

friend made his exit.Even though he told himself it wasn't right to hog someone else's bed like this his body refused to get up. Was this bed always this comfortable? 'Man.

Yesterday was pretty strange.'Marqui thought. 'I'm sparring with Karel. Then I go nuts on him. I pass out. And I can't recall what happened at all during my momentary laps in

sanity.' But even though he can't recall what's happened, he almost sure how it happened. Before he goes and decides to go and blab about his own theory he would like to

get another's opinion on the matter.Anyway He'll think about it later.Priscilla just made her way in to the bedroom hold a Hammerne Staff in her small hands. "Hello Marqui. Are

you feeling any better?" She asked. "...Uh-yeah. I'm fine thanks to your magic." Now maybe it was Marqui imagination, but he swore that Priscilla looked REALLY happy about

something. 'Did...did Guy and her? How far did they express their love for one another while I was out?' He wondered. "Guy said that you needed a Hammerne Staff? What do

need it for?"

"...Did something good happen?"

"N-No, not really why?"

"Its just that you've been smiling since you walk into the room."

"Its nothing really I'm just in a good mood."

Marqui could tell that there was something else but figured it wasn't anything. "Ok. So Priscilla , If its not too much to ask, would it be ok to repair a certain blade?"

"Certain blade?"

"The Sol Katti. It kind of got abused it to a point where if anyone were to look at it, you would think it were a regular sword." Man, he started feeling guilty again for even taking

the sword in the first place. "I want to return it to Lyn In the same condition that it was when I took it. If not better."

"Sure. That shouldn't be a problem." Priscilla happily agreed.

"Great! I'll go get it."

"No! Just tell me where it is and I'll go get it. I'm not sure what I would say to Lyn and Guy if I let you get up and you passed out or something."

Even though he felt fine, she was right. Oh well. At least this bed is comrortable. He figured he humor his friends and just stayed put. Its good to know that they care

about him. "OK. You'll find the Sol Katti in the next room beside my bag.."

While Marqui waited at Lyn's house, Lyn was in a nearby town buying supplies and some medicine for Marqui even though he didn't need it. She wasn't alone. She was with

her always favorite little Pegasus Knight. Who looked dumbfounded beyond belief. She was still a little disturbed from when she her sister and Sain "naked" in a bush. When Lyn

told her that Marqui had kissed her Florina almost suffocated and choked from a gasp. She then uncharacteristically started to assault Lyn with a mouth full of questions.

Questions that left Lyn a little shocked herself.

"W-What did you just say?" Lyn Stammered..

Florina repeated, "S-So dose that mean you and him have ... done... um...'it'?"

Lyn asked her to repeat herself to make sure that she wasn't hearing things. She wouldn't ever admit it to Florina, but if Karel had not of walked in when he did that kiss may of

indeed led to "that". There for Lyn said the only thing she could say. "I-It was just a kiss! A Kiss! A kiss and nothing more!"

Now that that was out of the way Florina decided to ask a few more questions. Things she normally wouldn't bring up. "Lyn... how much do you... love him?" Apparently

a lot. But saying something like that would almost too much of an under statement. Was there even a word she could even use to express how much she loved him? And then

it hit her. "My love for him is beyond words, Florina." "Lyn, have you told him that?" It was as she just said, "beyond words". She wasn't exactly afraid to tell him it just she wasn't

entirely sure how to tell him. That kind thing was rather tough for a tomboy like her. "No I haven't."

"...You should tell him."

"Huh?"

"...I've never told this to any one but..."

"But what Florina?" Lyn stopped walking. as to hear her better.

"Well... I also love Marqui..."

""SAY WHAT?"

"No! No! No! Not that type of love!" She threw up her small hands in defense. "Its just well... He sort of feels like an older brother... I really like him because he's really nice and

brave. When we first met he was so patient with my fear of men any how it sort of made me selfish in certain situations. There are lots of other reasons, but one that feel

strongest about is whenever I see you and him tighter you look so natural and happy Lyn. And when I see that I feel happy as well." And here Lyn thought she knew Florina

better than any one. She was about to say something but hand on her shoulder stopped her and caused her to look back. "What's up?" It was Farina. And right behind her was

Sain, carrying a couple of heavy looking bags. "Farina? Sain? What are you two doing here?"

"Same as you. Just picking up some supplies. Sain is just helping me carry the stuff."

"Yes! By help you mean carry all of it like a pack mule!"

Lyn looked at the two as they started arguing, not forgetting what Florina told her what she had saw. Just thinking about it made her face heat out of embarassement. 'I

wonder what Marqui is up to? Hope he's resting.'

"There, all finished."

Finally. Lyn's Sol Katti has been restored back to its exellence. He He had grown fond of the blade over the past years, but now its time to return it back to its owner. "Thanks a lot

Priscilla! It looks better than I ever saw. I owe you one for this." Priscilla smiled happily at Marqui's words. She likes it when she able others.

"MARQUI!"

"Who is that? I don't know the voice, Marqui. Do you know who that is?" Marqui knew. He hadn't heard it in a while but he remembered the voice. Only thing is, that voice is

supposed to be in Nabata! Marqui flung his feet over the bed and quickly made his way towards the door way. Priscilla followed suit wondering what in the world was going on.

When she made here outside she saw what had to be about thirty armored men on horseback. Marqui glaring a hole strait through what she presumed was the leader of the

group. From head to toe he was cover in armor. Clad in black and a horned helmet he got off his equally black horse and approached the tactician. Marqui never took his eyes

off him. He looked up at him like he would Hector. Priscilla could feel the tension between the two. The taller of the two removed his helmet revealing a familiar face. Priscilla at

first thought she was seeing things, but soon came to terms that she was seeing double. His hair was a lot longer, and it was black, but his face was almost completely identical

to Marqui's!

"Your a hard man to find, you know? Been looking for you for over a damn year!"

"What do you want Braco? Why the have you come all the way from Nabata? What the hell do you want from me!"

'So his name is Braco? I wonder if he's related to Marqui?" Priscilla couldn't help but wonder what she was witnessing.

"Watch your mouth. You may be my younger brother, but that will not stop me from slapping the taste out of your mouth."

'Younger brother!'

"I'm a little surprise as all. So... what brings you here, huh? And how'd you find me?"

"Rumors travels far. Your name has become famous as a brilliant tactical master. I suppose you would had to be good at something. You weren't that good as a warrior."

"Ok I get it! Now that I know how you found me, what do you want?"

"I need you to come back home with us. The "king" request that you come back."

Nabata? Braco? The king? Priscilla wanted to ask about these things so badly but couldn't find it in herself to interrupt them. She was finding out a lot about Marqui that she had

never known before. In fact to her knowledge no one really knew that much personally about Marqui. He never mentioned anything about his past, or his family. But to find out

that he knew a king before meeting Lyn and everyone else was more than a surpirse. "I'll pass..." 'What?'

"What was that!" Braco screamed, slamming his helmet on the ground. "What do you mean you'll pass?"

"I'm saying I won't go with you to see him. You not care what I say but I have my reasons for wanting to stay here. So Braco you'll just have to go back and tell the king that I

decline is inviting me back. Sorry but that's my choice."

Braco looked as if he was about to punch Marqui out when Priscilla saw him grab Marqui up by the collar. "Listen to me and listen good! The King, Our father, has ordered

me to bring you back no matter what! Don't make me brake both your arms and legs and be forced to drag you all the way back to the castle!" Marqui's glare only got worst

from here on. "I haven't a clue as to why the old man wants to see you but an order is an order, at least until I become king! So like it or not you are coming with me!" The

tactician has had enough of this. He quickly slapped his brothers hand off his collar and shoved him away. "I'm not going and you can't make me!" And with out warning Braco

slammed his right fist in to Marqui's left cheek, and it sent him flying all the way to Priscilla's feet. "Marqui!" She screamed kneeling down to check on him. But before she could

even give a good look, Braco was already before them and easily shoved her to the side. This time Braco didn't grab him by the collar of his shirt he grabbed him by the neck. "

Your coming with me." Then out of nowhere Raven tackles Braco from the side forcing him to drop Marqui. Braco's men were about to aid their leader but a well placed Elfire

from Priscilla stopped them all in their place.Marqui sat up and spotted Raven and Braco wrestling each other fiercely on the ground. He was to go over and try and pull them

apart but he was tackled by one of Braco's men who made pass Priscilla magic. He quickly pinned Marqui's arms to the ground.

"Give it up sir! You can't-AH!" The Man was cut of when he felt Marqui's knee slam into his now pain filled crotch. And from there Marqui knocked him off of him a hard right hook

to the side of the head.

Braco! Raven! Knock it off!"

While Marqui tried to stop his friend and brother from beating the holy hell out of each other, Priscilla found herself surrounded by the men she was holding back. One of them

snuck behind her with a sword drawn. She turned around and spotted him as soon as he was bringing his sword. All she could do was close her eyes and wait for it to strike

her down.

...But the hit never came.

Once she realized she was fine she opened her eyes to see half of the men that were around her had been knock out. Standing in front of her was Guy, with angry and focused

eyes locked on the remaining men that were still standing.

"Fucking pigs...!"

"Guy!"

"Priscilla are you alright? Did these bastards hurt you?"

"No. But they are trying to make Marqui go somewhere he doesn't wish to go!"

"Would you like my assistance Guy?" Priscilla turned around to finally notice that Pent was behind them with a staff in hand. "Sleep..." and just like that they were all in a deep,

sound sleep.

"Better than killing. Now, Lets help Marqui pull those two apart!" Guy said as he rushed over to the two brawling men and Marqui.

-

"W-What happen here while I was gone!" Lyn shouted as looked at the condition of Marqui and Raven's faces. They looked as if they just got done boxing a bull! And Marqui

could say to her is...

"Sit down... its a long painful story."

-

DaiRaion: This is for attacking me on my Birthday! (Punches Hector across the jaw.)

Lyn: D-Dai...

DaiRaion: This is for enjoying it! (Kicks him in the ribs.)

Lyn: Dai-kun?

DaiRaion: This for running away! (Kicks him in the hip.)

Lyn: Dai-kun!

DaiRaion: This is for my writers block! (Punches him extra hard in the gut!)

Hector: ...B-But that... wasn't... my...!

Lyn:DAI-KUN!

DaiRaion: This for the FIVE times I've lost power EVERY-SINGLE-TIME-I-TRIED-TO-WRITE- THIS-FUCKIN'-FICTION! (Rapidly stomps on Hector's crotch!)

Hector: AH COME ON! THAT WAS NO WAYS MY FAULT-OH GOD! (Getting "them" stomped!)

Lyn:DAIRAION! (Starts shaking him)

DaiRaion:God damn it what!(Still stomping away.)

Lyn:...(points to the viewers)

DaiRaion: ..Holy shit! Have they been watching the entire time? (...still stomping...)

Lyn: I tried to tell you...

DaiRaion: (Drops Hectors legs) Ahhhh... my bad...? Ah screw it! Anyway, Next time on Heaven or Hell, Chapter 9: A New Journey!

Lyn: See you later! R&R!

Hector:For the love of God! Will someone please call 911!

DaiRaion: Get bent...! Eliwood you touch that phone your ass is next!

Eliwood: (back away from the phone.) Sorry...

R&R! 


	9. A New Journey

-Disclaimer: Even though Fire Emblem is a kick-ass series I regret to say I do not own it, its characters, it's, stories, and etc. Anyway, don't sue or

complain please!

DaiRaion: Yo mortals! I'm back from hell And brought Chapter 9 along!

Lyn: Dear god! He's alive!?

DaiRaion: Shut up!

Pent: It has been a whole year.

Eliwood:And here I thought we were finally free from your villainous grasp!

DaiRaion: Ah suck it! A lot of shit has been going down while I was out.

Lyn: Like?

DaiRaion: Its so bad I'd rather not say. Maybe later though.

Hector: (Walks into the room) Ok people lets get MY story started before all MY viewers lose intrest-OH MY GOD ITS YOU!!

DaiRaion: Yeah, its me! YOUR story?! YOUR viewers?! Why you smug son of bitch!

Hector:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs clear out the building.)

DaiRaion: I'll give him a head start... As for you Lyn!

Lyn: W-What? I didn't do anything!

DaiRaion: I Know.

Lyn: Then what?

DaiRaion: You and I are going to do some baby making!

Lyn: ...! (passes out)

Eliwood: ...I did not see that coming.

DaiRaion: Well at least we don't have to worry about her reaction to to this chapter.

Eliwood: Why's that?

DaiRaion: Oh you'll find out. Start it up.

Eliwood: Right. And now, on with the fiction!

Chapter 9: A New Journey.

Several hours after Marqui got done explaining things to Lyn and everyone who Braco was Guy, Priscilla, and Raven all

ventured toward the nearby town that everyone else was currently staying. It was a a rather quiet venture as there was still tension between

Raven and Guy. Even though she walked between the two men and could feel there tension toward one another Priscilla kept on a brave face even

though she rather nervous standing between them.

When they finally reached the entrance of the town Raven paused his steps. "Priscilla, you go on ahead." he spoke up from

behind the two. "Guy, you and I need to talk." Guy didn't even say anything he just turned to Priscilla and nodded to assure her that everything

would be fine. She accepted his silent reassurance and proceeded ahead of the two in to the town. "What?" Guy asked flatly. "Is it about Priscilla

and me." Raven's response was slow be he answered with a slight nod. "Partly. It took me some time to come to this but... I've decided to not come

between you two." Raven's words took Guy back a bit. "You and I have been comrades-no, friends for a few years now. I've trusted my life to you

many times and you on the battlefield. And never once have you made me question that trust. Twice now I've seen you protect Priscilla as I would.

If it were anyone else I would still object probably, but since I know what kind of person you are, Since I know who you are I know I'll being doing the

right thing by letting you two be."

Guy was shocked by Raven's words he almost couldn't find his voice to respond. "Raven I-!"

"However," Raven cut him off, "I will not let this go any farther if your not entirely sure that you love her. She me be all grown up now but as her

brother and only family I won't allow nobody hurt her in any way."

Guy didn't even need to think about it, the words some how just came out of him naturally. "You won't have to worry about that because I love her!

I love Priscilla! So much so that if it came down to it I will use my very life to shield hers. Even If she ends up not loving me anymore in the future I'll

still love her!"

"...I see. If you feel that strongly I'll give you two your space for one another."

"Thanks, Raven. But you don't need to push yourself too far away your still her family and have every right to be apart of her life. And if its still

possible I'd like for us to still remain friends.

Raven didn't say anything. he just walked over to guy and extended his hand. Guy accepted his gesture and gripped Ravens hand in a

firm handshake. It lasted for a few seconds until the nodded and released each other. " "Thanks." said Raven.

"Sure. What else did you want to talk to me about?" Guy asked even when he had a feeling he already knew.

"Its about Marqui." Guy's feeling was right. "What are your plans?"

"You remember What that guy said."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Several Hours Ago.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Braco! Raven! Stop it now!" Marqui screamed as he Held back Braco while Guy, Priscilla, and Pent held Raven. "Calm down!"

After a few more moments Braco finally calmed down and broke out of Marqui's hold. "Shit." He cursed as wiped away some blood

from the corner of his mouth. "So this is the lot you hang around?!"

"Quiet Braco! Striking me or my friends won't make me come back with you!"

Braco was almost red from fury, but he some how fond the will to contain himself. "You have to come back."

"Why? Why in the world should I go back?"

"We are not sure when but... he's about join Sir Kyle and your mother."

A some what grim expression appeared upon his normally calm visage. "What? What did you just say?" He tried to sound

unshaken. "Are you saying he's dying?!"

"That's right." His brother confirmed. "Your father your REAL father, and mine, is slowly dying."

"How?! What's wrong with him? He was just fine the last time I saw him."

"That was over eight years ago, you twit!" Braco couldn't take it anymore. he grabbed his younger sibling up by his collar once more. All of the

tactician's friend were one bad action away from destroying Braco where he stands. "Ever since you refused to join the army and ran away from

everything a lot has happened! Like the revolt we suffered a year ago!"

"Revolt?!"

"Yes." Braco released Marqui from his grasp. "That's the reason I was sent to find you. Even way out there, your name was spoken with tremendous

praise and respect as a man of great war tactics." Raven, Guy, Priscilla, and Pent all listened to their conversation not quite understanding what

was unfolding for their long time friend. Being as he was the only one who would find it in himself to interrupt them, Pent asked, "Where is it wish for

him to return to?" Before his brother could rudely answer his friend the tactician quickly, and simply answered, "Nabata."

"That's right." Braco continued. "We need you to come back and assist with this civil war we face! Three quarters of all our forces have either joined

the revolt or deserted. And to top off everything our king is slowly dying and we don't know why." Braco's face had almost come to a pitiful smile.

Marqui eyes were cast downward and his head was going through all the information that was thrown at him. "A civil war. And the old man."

"Its a lot, I know. Knowing you you'll want time for a decision like this. However I can't waste to much time on one person. I'll give you two days. No

more. No less. Have answer by the time I return."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Present xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well... if Marqui is going to participate in a civil war...I figured I'd go with him." Guy said. "I may be only one man, but Marqui will more than likely

need some help. He is one of my best friends after all. And I don't quite trust that brother of his."

"Guy..."

"Can I ask a favor of you?" Guy asked.

"What?"

"If Marqui decides to go, can you watch over Priscilla while I go and support Marqui? As her brother I think your the best person I could ask to do

this."

Guy watched as Raven placed his forehead into his left palm and lightly laughed. "Damn... You know what Guy? I was just about to ask you

the same damn thing." Guy couldn't help but release a slight chuckle at this devolpment. "We both want to go and help out our friend but want the

other to stay. How do we solve this problem, eh?"

"Don't know." Guy replied. "What ever we decide I think we should discuss this with everyone else as well."

"Yeah. I guess we should tell everyone about this. Come on. Lets round everyone up in one inn and see if there is anything we can do."

With that the two entered the village and split up to the find all their friends and companions.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at Lyn's house a few hours after Marqui explained what's been going on since she left with the some help from Pent,

the home held a uncomfortable silence. Pent took the Hell Seal to examine and Florina went back to town with him in order to give them time alone.

But ever since Marqui told her that he was asked to leave she hadn't said anything to him at all. Marqui didn't not know what to do for once, so he

did the only thing he could think of at the time. "Oh yeah!" He blurted out. "I almost forgot. Here Lyn." He revealed to her her fully restored Sol Katti.

"Sorry it took so long for me to return it." A slight smile formed across her lips. She could tell Marqui was trying to change the mood back to normal.

"Don't worry about it." She laughed. "You may have taken it on accident but that doesn't matter to me. So long as it was able to keep you safe over

the years." Marqui was glad she was talking to him. Her sad and quiet expression brings him down as well. "So..." Lyn spoke up.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"...No, never mind." Lyn wanted to know if Marqui had already made his choose, and was about ask him. However she didn't want to make him rush to a

decisions if he hadn't, so she stopped. "Say are you hungry? I brought a lot of food back with me. Help me eat it?"

"Sure. I haven't ate all day." The tactician stated. "Want me to help? I'm not that bad, or at least that's what I think."

"No thank you I'm fine. Besides you've had a rough day. Relax for bit. It won't take long."

Taking her advice Marqui kicked back and and let Lyn do what she wants. Now is a good time as any to think about what he should do.

Thinking back to what Braco said, about a civil war breaking out. He didn't want to be apart of any more major conflicts. That is unless it was

absolutely important. Also, he really didn't want to leave here. Even though he's never actually been here for more than a day he's grown fond of the

plains. And really doesn't want to leave. That's something he decided before he came back to her. But his family needed him it sounded like. Even if

he wasn't all that close to his father and brother he couldn't ignore them.

'...Well if that's the way its got to to be.' He sadly thought.

"Here it is!" Lyn Happily announced as she came in with a delicious looking dinner.

"Wow. It looks good I can't wait to taste it." Marqui forced on a fake smile. 'I'll tell her later. For now I just want enjoy myself with her.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Camped in the Plains.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord Braco, do you really think we ought to be waiting this long for the young lord to make his decisions? I'm mean forgive for saying so but if you'd

like we could go and capture him right now. That way we wouldn't be wasting time here.

"Are you... second guessing one of my decisions?" Braco spoke with venom in his tone.

"N-No sir!"

"Good... keep it that way! Now get out of my sight."

"Sir!" Said the frighten man as he scrambled out of Braco's tent.

'Tsh! What a fool... That's my plan only if he says no. Heh heh...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx At the inn Town.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After everyone was gathered Guy and Raven informed everyone of their favorite tactician's situatation. At first they all were quiet.

However after a moment passed they all seemed to take the news like adults.

"That's horse shit!!" Farina screamed over everyone's head. "Of course Marqui won't go! This brother of his sounds like an ass!"

"Farina calm down! We al feel the same way! But please show respect to everyone else in this Inn. Please." Fiora softly yelled at her sister.

"I can't believe I've been traveling around with a king's son all this time." Legault muttered to himself. 'The guy is probably loaded!'

"What surprises me is that there is a kingdom of any sorts in Nabata. I mean how come we are now just hearing about such a place?" Canas asked.

"Could it be shielded by magic?"

"...Possibly." Said the soft spoken Hawkeye.

"So Eliwood, what are thoughts on all this?" Hector asked his friend who was just pulled out of deep thought.

"...Marqui...involved in an actual war. And he'll have a lot stacked in front of with very little resources for him to use. If his family wasn't involved I'd

say Marqui must be loosing his mind. I'm worried. I'm worried Marqui will push himself too hard again like when he was with us."

Everyone quieted down, they knew what Eliwood was talking about. The main reason everyone liked or respected the tactician was

because when ever he made plans he always consider the lives of everyone he was commanding. He would almost give himself a mental breakdown

to make sure everyone would come out of the battle alive. Even though he wasn't on the frontlines with them they all acknowledge that he worked

just as hard if no far more so than them.

"Also, this brother of his sounds like he's guilting Marqui into coming home."

"Hey think about who we are talking about here." Hector spoke up. "Marqui is not He's Hes probably already aware of what this brother of his is

trying to do."

"Well no matter what Marqui says if he goes to fight in this war, I'm going too." Guy declared. "Raven going as well. What about the rest of you?"

The two lords looked over at one another and nodded in agreement. "If Marqui goes Hector and I shall be there to back him up. With out a doubt."

Everyone else just stood up to give their answears. "Ok. Hector, Ninian we should head back right now. We'll need some soldiers and

supplies. The rest of you should get what you think you'll need. Marqui is leaving two days, which means we have one day to prepare."

"See you guys in two days." Hector called out over his shoulder as he followed Eliwood and Ninian out. For the next few minutes the others talked

amongst themselves on what they were bringing on their new journey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Later that night at Lyn's xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After eating dinner a few hours ago Marqui decided sit by the fire and read one of his books. He wasn't really in the mood to read but

he was in even less of the to think about going to Nabata. Lyn went into her bedroom and about an hour ago. He hadn't heard a sound in a while.

He was starting to think that she may have fallen asleep or something. Seeing how he was uninterested in his book he decided to go in and see

what she was doing. When he walked into the bedroom his guess was right. There was Lyn sleeping on her side. Marqui's heart suddenly started to

beating so loud he could of swore his heart was in between his ears.

Lyn laid there looking remarkable beautiful in her sleep right now. Her hair was out of its ponytail and it laid over her shoulders and the bed.

She wasn't wearing her boots, exposing her attractive, strong yet soft legs. This easily had to be the most feminine he has ever seen her. And

judging by the tightness he was feeling in his pants, his eyes were really enjoying what they were seeing.

Lyn's body started to steer, signaling she was waking up. Almost panicking Marqui quickly turned his back to her not wanting the first thing Lyn

to see when she woke up to see how 'happy' he was while looking at her sleeping form.

"Marqui?" Lyn called out sleepily.

"Oh! That's Sorry did I wake you? I just came to check on you and was on my way out."

"Oh. Well I'm awake now so you can come back.

Seeing how he had nothing better to do,he nodded in agreement walked backwards to the bed not wanting to show his swollen

happiness... at least not like that anyway. He fond his seat next to Lyn and was caught a little off guard he felt a light weight press against his right

shoulder. He looked over to find that Lyn was using him as a pillow. "Hey Lyn, I thought you said you were awake." He said as he slowly began to

rub her back. When her lips curled into a soft smile he was that she didn't just fall asleep on him. Not that he would mind if she did. It may have

been odd but now he thought was a good time to tell her what meant to tell her early.

"Lyn there is something I want to say. Will you listen to me while you lay there?" For only a brief moment Lyn opened her eyes to

glance up at his serious expression. Once she saw that she nodded against his shoulder and gave him her full attention. "Lyn, I believe that if your

going to say something important you have to mean it. I mean really mean it. Because if you say something powerful or important you can't really

take it back because its already been said and is out there. You should take your time and think about it instead of saying it with out much thought

which could come back to make you pay. I thought about for a long time now. And I'm sure. And I can say it with out any type of regret because

I'm going to be sincere." Lyn's eyes shot open she felt Marqui's left hand lift her chin so that they were looking each other directly in the eyes. "Lyn

I love you. I love you in every way a man could possibly a woman."

"I don't know if you feel the same way about me that way I feel about you or if anything like that all. But even if you don't I'll love you all the same.

As long as I was able to tell you and you were able to hear it. If you hate me for saying all of this or return these feelings equally, more, or less, it

won't matter because I'll acknowledge them all the same. ...There... I've said everything I've wanted to tell you."

Before she could even respond to any of what he just said he stood up and and started walking towards the door. Just as he was about to

put his foot out the doorway he felt something soft press against and tighten around his waist. "What are you doing?" Lyn's voice was just above a

whisper as she finally spoke for the first time since Marqui came into the room. "Why are you walking away... you haven't given me a chance to

respond to your feelings."

"I... just thought you might want be alone while you thought about it."

"Like you, I already thought this out. You ass. I feel the same as you. I love you. I love you so very much. But I can't think of a way to say it like

you did. I can I love you as many times as possible but but simply saying that seems cheap compared to how I feel toward you."

"Lyn..." Before she could react properly Marqui had turned around and softly pressed his lips against hers. "There are plenty

of other ways to 'show' how you feel." He said with a slight grin across his lips. Not knowing how to respond in any other way to that last peek this

time while Marqui was off guard she pushed her self up on her toes a little bit, placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a much more intimate

kiss than what he had given her. 'Damn...' was all he could really think right now as his mind was rapidly being sucked into the moment. Neither of

the two knew when or how they it happened but some how they found themselves on laying on Lyn's bed.

"Huh? When did we get over?" Marqui asked himself out loud. 'Ah to hell with it. The thing I'm going to focus on right now is her.' After that he found

himself removing his lips from Lyn's and placing them on her smooth neck. Both sucking and licking his chosen spot causing Lyn to experience a

whole sensation, causing her to clutch the back of his shirt in both of her fist. While his lips and tongue continued to work on her neck he smoothly

positioned his right hand behind her to her lower back causing her to arch her back slightly while at the same time using his left hand to fondle her

right breast through her green outfit. By now she let out little gasp and moans from Marqui's three ways of stimulation.

"H-Hey...! Marqui, have you done this kind of thing before?" Lyn asked, trying her best to keep her voice from moaning while she talked. Not wanting

to remove his mouth from her neck he simply looked up her and shook his head side to side. "No. But I have read a lot of books." After that he went

right back to work on her. Some how while he wasn't aware of it Lyn had slipped her hand under his shirt around his back. Pushing Pushing him into her even

more

Feeling as if the warm up is over Marqui decided to go to the next stage of things. He quickly removed his shirt revealing two things to

Lyndis. One being that he was more fit since when she first meet him. the second, he had gained a good amount of scars. 'Oh my god... Where did

he get tho-oh god!' Her thoughts were cut off had begun to take of her green outfit exposing her body to his eyes.

"Whoa...!" was all Marqui could say as his eyes took in every curve and line of her body. When he looked up to her face he could help but smile at

her blushing face. "Don't worry. I'll be be fair." Removing his belt he pulled down his pants reveal all of himself to her. He then continued where he

left off,fondling her well shaped right breast with his left hand, sucking and licking her left nipple in his mouth, while his right hand massaged and

rubbed her warm and moist womanhood. This trinity of small pleasures drove Lyn crazy. There was no way she could not scream, Marqui was doing

things to here she never realized existed until this moment. And her hot and exotic moans fueled Marqui's drive even more causing him to fondle,

lick, suck, and rub her more passionately than he knew he was capable of.

Marqui couldn't hold back anymore he was ready to join with. "Lyn, gods your so beautiful. I want to love you completely now, ok?" Unable to

speak do to her lack of breath all Lyn could do is grant him a slight nod. Marqui repositioned himself so he could enter her while keeping eye contact

with the woman loved. He gently rubbed the head of his manhood against her entrance before slowly sliding himself into her. He then felt

something stop his advance. He had read about this and knew he could only say one thing. "Lyn, are sure?"

"I love you." she nodded. "Please continue."

"Alright. This will hurt a little at first, but you'll like what comes after I promise." And on that made one quick thrust breaking through her virgin wall.

Lyn's eyes started to tear up a little but she held back even the slightest sound that she was in pain. Marqui then raised legs over his arms while gripping her

thighs and proceed to slowly thrust into. "So how do you feel? Dose it still hurt?" Lyn shook her head barely able speak. "It doesn't hurt anymore...

you can move faster if you like." Obeying her he increased his pace and started to trust deeper into her. Lyn's screams of pleasure could be heard

outside her house to anyone that happened to be within 15 feet of the place.

Thirty minutes passed. And Lyn's entire bedroom smelled of hot sweet and their love for one another. Marqui could feel his body reaching its

limit, his head felt light and something inside of him was about to burst loss. But even so he pumped faster and deeper into her. Lyn's mind and body

was swirling out of control as Marqui continued his strong and constant advances into her. Even though she knew her body was already between

Marqui and her bed she felt as she was about to become weightless any second now. "Marqui I feel strange. Something's happening inside of me."

"Yeah, same here. But I'll keep going until I can't go anymore." And that would be pretty soon since Lyn's insides kept on tightening around him. With

all he had left he thrust into her with all his hips strenght. Lyn couldn't hold it back anymore. She screamed his name loudly as she could feel

something inside her just erupted as wrapped she around Marqui like vice as she experienced her very first orgasm. The unreal tightness Marqui felt

was more than what he could take at his limit causing him release greatly inside of her womanhood. "Oh shit...!" was the last thing that came out of

his mouth as he pulled out of Lyn and fell back on his elbows breathing hard. He looked over to see Lyn breathing heavily as well. He crawled over to

her and laid beside her.

"Marqui."

"Yeah?"

"Your going to go aren't you? To Nabata I mean."

"...Yeah. I may not like them, but as family I should at the very least go and see if I can help."

There was a slight pause between the two before Lyn broke the silence. "Then it is my turn." "What's that?" Marqui questioned her.

"Its my turn to help you like how you helped me with my grandfather long ago. I'll go with you. Not just to help you either, but for myself as well. I

can't let you go and get yourself kill after I was able to finally tell you how I really feel towards you. No matter what you say I'm goi-!" Lyn was cut

of when Marqui reached over and pulled her against him. "I'm glad to have you come with me, Lyn. I wanted you to come with me. But I didn't want

you to go unless that is what you wanted to do."

"You could of asked me." She assured him.

"Yeah. In two days you and I will head out on another journey togther. As for right now however... lets sleep. I'm really tired, I want to wake early

tomorrow to make love to you some more." Marqui chuckled kissing a blushing Lyn on the top of her lhead. All Lyn could do was smile and nuzzle

into his neck as sleep over took the both of them.

-

Lyn: ...

DaiRaion: And that was my very first and possibly crappy lemon. How was it Lyn?

Lyn: You've been missing since late '05 and this what you bring back with you?!

DaiRaion: First of all, my older brother got shot and paralyzed a month after the last chapter. Second, I lost my motivation to right for a while. And

lastly I could of made this lemon more graphic and hardcore but then I ran the risk of being suspended for another month. Now if you'll excuse me I

something I must continue with my job at hand. (cracking his knuckles)

Hector curled up into a ball: Please... no more... I can't feel my left side...

DaiRaion:YOUR story...That's what you said (pull out a monkey wrench)? You are gonna wish you never said that shit...(Starts beating Hector with

the monkey wrench)

Lyn: ...You know, I missed watching this.

Lucius: What does that say about you exactly?

Lyn: What are you doing here?

Lucius: Eliwood asked to come out here to do the next chapter thing while he orders a coffin. Oh good job in this latest chapter.

Lyn: (Covering her ears) Lah Lah Lah!! I can't here you! Lah!! Shut up! Lah!!!

Lucius: ...O..K. Next time on Heaven or Hell, Chapter 10: Blood & Water.

Lyn: See you later! R&R!

Lucius: You know you have nice ass...

Lyn: What?!

Lucius: Nothing...!

Hector: You bastards!! Why won't any of you help me?!?!

DaiRaion: Shut up!! (hits in the side of the head with the wrench) Yeah... ya' punk ass.

Lyn: Dai also wants to say thanks for staying interested! See ya!

DaiRaion: Hey! Don't speak fo r me!

R&R!

...Thanks... 


	10. Blood & Water

-Disclaimer: Even though Fire Emblem is a kick-ass series I regret to say I do not own it, its characters, it's, stories, and etc. Anyway, don't sue or

complain please!

DaiRaion: Yo mortals! Here is Chapter 10!

Lyn: Hey! your back, how are you doing?

DaiRaion: Been looking for work. So not so great.

Karla: Well it seems you're finally in the mood to get some work done.

DaiRaion: And it would seem you as attractive as ever.

Lyn: HEY.

DaiRaion: So your here to do the opening?

Karla: Yeah. Since you put Hector in intensive care and Eliwood in mental shock last time I'll be doing the openings for a while.

DaiRaion: Nice.

Lyn: HEY!

DaiRaion: What-!? (Gets drop-kicked in the face.) Lyn... Why the hell did you do that just now?

Lyn: (Shocked because he isn't hurt) You were ignoring!

DaiRaion: Don't worry (pats her on the head) your still my favorite.

Lyn: Really?

DaiRaion: Yup. So no more kicking or I'll break your legs, ok?

Lyn: Ok!

Karla: What a screwed up pair...

DaiRaion: Kiss my ass and do your job!

Karla: Hard-ass... And now, on with the fiction!

-----------------------------  
Chapter 10: Blood & Water.  
-----------------------------

Two days passed in no time at all. Marqui use those couple of days stocking up on supplies and other things they might require on the journey. And when ever they a free moment of time the made love as if they were possessed or something. But this morning was of a more serious nature as they quickly dressed and placed their belongings by the door and waited for his brother to arrive for them.

"He should be here any moment. How does that cloak feel?" Marqui asked Lyn, referring to a traveling cloak that they purchased for her the other day.

"I told you when we bought, if you think I should wear this then I will. You have been traveling a lot longer than I have and you know what your talking."

There was a knock at the door after that making both of them stand to their feet. When they answered the door It wasn't Braco or one of his subodinetes. Instead there stood Eliwood and Hector dressed for battle. And behind them every one of their friends and comrades completely ready to march into war. "Good, you guys are still around. Almost thought that we might miss you. So ready to go?" Said Eliwood as nothing important was happening.

"What the fu-... What the hell is going on!? Why are all you here?" Marqui half screamed.

"Well good morning's you too..." Hector joked. "We all decided we'll join you in the up coming campaign. It sounds like the odds are against us on this one, but that isn't anything new right? We'll march with you just as you did with us, and don't worry. We made sure our kingdoms will be taken cared of while we are away."

"Marqui, will you allow us to travel with you and Lyn? I speak for everyone here." Eliwood stepped forward.

After hearing this Marqui scanned the faces of everyone before him. He could clearly see their sincerity and resolve in joining him. The answer was clear. " I gladly accept all of your company and strengths, THANK YOU!" He announced loud and clearly. Marqui quickly ran back in to the house and out with his bag slung over his shoulder. 'Its time to go then. Here comes Braco.'

Sure enough, Braco and his men had just arrived on horseback. The sight of all the people slightly confused Braco.

"What is all this?"

Marqui, Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector all walked to the front of the large group. And Marqui only answered in one word... "Reinforcements."

"Reinforcements? ... Whatever. As long as they don't slow us down. Come, we've got a ways to go." Braco said as he turned his stead around ready to depart immediately.

"No offense Marqui, but your brother is a cock!" Hector mumbled.

A couple of hours laters as everyone followed Braco to the port town of Badon they all decided talk about whatever to make the time pass quicker. And Sain being the type of person he is had to ask Marqui: "So...how was it?"

Not understanding what Sain was referring he just gave him an awkward look. "What do you mean?"

"Aww come on man!" He nudged. "Does Lyn make a lot of noise or what man?!" With out a hint of hesitation Marqui gave him quick and solid shove almost knocking Sain off his horse. Hover Sain face still held a big grin the entire time. "I'll take that as a yes." Marqui only rolled his eyes because of the comment and because Sain had no idea how right he was. "Sain if its all the same to you, please don't ask me about that kind of stuff. It's private." Sain simply nudged him again. "Oh come on! No need to be all shy about it. I'm pretty sure Lyn has already talked about this stuff with some of the others." "Sain!" Both turned around to see Kent ride up alongside them. "What's up red? Come to listen to some bedroom tales?"

"No." Kent answered in an annoyed tone. "Farina is asking for you in the rear, and she is cursing up more of a storm than Fargus and Dart combined. PLEASE go there."

"Alright, I'll go see what's her problem is now. Marqui to be continued, ok?" After that was said Sain broke from my Marqui's side and rode toward the back of the of the line. Kent took the place by Marqui's side and breathed an apologetic sigh. "Sorry about him. He ask me the same thing when Fiora and I got together."

"Well he is Sain. And it would strange if he didn't ask such a question. But enough about that. Tell me are yours skills still as sharp as ever?"

"I train every morning except this morning, to make sure my skills don't diminish. If If anything I'd like to believe that my abilities have only grown since we last met."

"That's good because I'd like like to ask you a favor."

"And that is?"

"You know of how over three quarters of all of my father's forces have either joined the revolt or deserted, right?

"Yes. We all are aware of the situation we are marching towards."

"Yeah well it may seem like we may have to recruit from the citizens their who wish to assist. So I was wondering if you'd help train those new recruits? Assuming that they want to help us of course."

"Hmmm..." Kent had to think about this one. He had been trained, but has never given training anyone any thought. I could be done he figured. Someone had to train his teacher, right? However training people before a war breaks out is one thing, he'd have to train them during war time. And there is no way to teach them everything when the enemy could attack unexpectedly. If that were to happen and he had to send them out there he would more than like baby sitting them. "Would I be the only instructor?"

"Well I am going ask Wallace, Marcus, and Oswin to be instructors along side you. I was also going to request that Louise, Will, and Rebecca to archery." Marqui explained.

"I see. Well I'm not sure if I am right man for the job or not but if anyone there wishes to help you can count on me to train them to the best of my abilities."

"Thanks. That'll be big a help."

"Marqui!" a voice yelled.

Both Kent and Marqui looked back to see Lyn riding up to where they where. Not wanting to distract his friend with his presence Kent gave him a quick pat on the shoulder and rode towards Marcus to talk about what he and Marqui just discussed. "What's up Lyn?"

"I forgot to give you something before we left. Here hold my reins for a moment." She asked as she reached for something in her bag. "Ah, fond it. Here." What she handed him was a Sacaen bandana like the one he sees Rath wearing all the time. Only it was azure with green markings. "I made it a few years ago for you for the next time we meet. My mother made one for father made one for my mother along time as a gift and she really liked. So you know I just figured..."

"Lyn, hold this for sec." Marqui handed her his horses reins as proceed to tie his gift around his head. "So. How do I look? Probably not as good Rath huh?"

"No, actually that color goes good with your hair and eyes, just like I figured." Lyn said proudly.

"Remind me to thank you properly when your not sitting on a horse." He said with a sly grin causing to turn beet red.

About ten minutes away from the port Braco order everyone to halt as he saw signs of a fire in the distance. Seeing why they had stopped Lyn, Eliwood, Hector, and Marqui came to the front of the column. "Get your people ready little brother." He ordered as put on his helmet. "Trouble may have followed us from home." Both hector and Eliwood signaled and commanded the others prepare for combat while Lyn simply unsheathed her Mani Katti.

"What do you think Marqui?" Lyn asked.

"Not sure. Could just be some plain bandits. Hell it could just be some random fire. Accidents do happen. Or if its as Braco says and the enemy has followed them here then you can bet that they are probably wait for us. Lyn, exercise caution."

"Understood."

At the arrival to the port the group was greeted with the smell of burning flesh. And the reason for that was a flaming a pile of armored men were staked on top of one another. The cremated men in the bonfire were men that Braco left behind to guard the ship they had purchased. On that note, it was gone. Ship. It was not where they had left it. There were other ships docked there just not theirs.

As they moved further into the the town the sounds of fighting and horrible curing could be heard. Deciding to check it out a group involving Lyn, Hector, Rath, Geitz, Harken, Isadora, and Kent moved out while the others stayed behind at the ready as reinforcements.

"Okay!! Which one of you shitty fucks wants to be next to get an axe to the face?!!" Screamed Fargus waving his axe menacingly. Dart was back to back with him and his mouth wasn't any cleaner. "You motherless pig-fucking dog-faced little boy-liking bastards are going to pay for killing our mates!!"

Despite what they were saying, they were surrounded. And with the rest of their crew floating dead in the water it was sheer luck that they managed to stay alive for over a day with just the two of them. They only came to re supply only to find the town empty of its residents and overrun by mercenaries, and damn strong ones too! Since they've arrived they only killed five for each of them. Which by the way was out of about hundred them!

"So captain, what are your plans when you get to hell?" Dart joked.

"I think I'll take a bath. Haven't taken one in 15 years."

"Well at least I know it won't be hot in hell."

"Why's that?"

"Because you once said that hell would freeze over before ever take a bath again."

As they joked and dared for someone to attack them, a single arrow imbed itself the back of skull of one of the mercenaries. The two didn't know what to make of it at first until they saw Rath heading straight towards them followed by the others. "Captain you see what I see?!" Dart asked. "Aye! As do these dandies!" Catching what his captain was saying Dart and Fargus started cutting down their attacker while their attention was focused on Lyn and the others. Shifting their attention back to the pirates a few of them were killed from behind by the Rath, Kent, and Isadora's passing blades. Jumping right in the fray of things Hector charged right in to one armored shoulder first sending him face first in to Darts axe. Another tried to take his head from but he ducked it, spun around and smashed his axe in to the man's torso, launching him at another attacker.

Geitz was as brutal as ever. Swing his axe down on one man's head, punched another in the throat, kicked the dead man of his axe then sunk it in to exposed armpit of another. One of the men was very skilled and a kept on parrying his attacks which annoyed him cause him to kick the man between legs forcing him to drop his sword allowing Geitz cave in his skull. Harken was in top for as usual, wielding his sword with polished skill and finesse. No one could touch him. Those that tried simply lost something that they would miss. An arm. A leg. Their lives. Nothing was safe from his blade as slashed, stabbed, and cleaved his way through the group.

Lyn's speed and agility was well past anything an average person could. But whether she was simply faster or they were way too slow she made them all look like fools moving so fast that all the strike is air or one of their comrades by mistake. But Lyn has never been one to play around to purposely play around with her enemies. She crouched in to her stance and raised her Mani Katti over her head and vanished from normal human sight. Reappearing behind the remainder of the attackers she re sheathed her sword and looked back at the men behind her and watched as blood erupted out of their bodies and in to the air as their bodies fell to the ground in pieces.

"Are you two alright?" Hector asked as wiped some blood off his face.

"Yeah, we're fine. Minor injuries." Dart said between breaths.

"But it isn't over just yet it ain't!" Fargus readied himself.

"What do you mean?" Lyn asked feeling a bit nervous all of a sudden.

"I'd say we just took out a little over twenty people just now. Add in the ten me and Dart killed already that leaves about sixty-somethig of these pig cocks left."

"Where are they?"

"Everywhere! They're hiding in the buildings all around us."

At that moment the sounds of shattered glass and a person's scream filled the silent streets. Not knowing what was going to happen next they all formed a circle with their backs to each other with weapons drawn. And then something had just occurred to the Lyn.

"Hector, the others don't know that these guys are hiding in the buildings!"

-To be continued-

R&R!!


End file.
